(Self) Control
by Holmesienne
Summary: Erik se découvre des sentiments particuliers pour l'un des habitants du manoir Xavier. Mais que faire quand celui-ci possède également les mêmes sentiments à votre égard et qu'il se servait de ses pouvoirs pour se blesser encore plus (pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais vous avoir) ? Pour se noyer dans son chagrin et se briser.


**(Self) Control.**

* * *

_Pairing : _Erik x Charles.

_Rated : _M.

_Disclaimer _: Je ne possède aucun droit sur les X-Men.

_Notes :_ Rated M, donc lemon (deux lemons normalement). Lime (un lime et demi on va dire aha) parfois. Allusions/Illusions aussi. Et hallucinations ? Est-ce vrai ou... ? Se place dans X-Men First Class. Erik est encore au manoir. (Histoire un peu chelou avec certainement des incohérences, mais la majorité sont faites exprès). Je ne délimite pas les lemon/lime, ils font partie de l'histoire. Lisez à vos risques et périls. (43 pages sur Open Office.) Au fait, j'ai essayé de les éviter, mais il y a sans doute des fautes dans cet OS, je n'ai pas de bêta, donc tant pis, mais si vous en voyez, prévenez-moi que je les élimine au plus vite. L'image de couverture pour cet OS a été trouvée sur le Tumblr de raouldasilva (vous rajouterez .tumblr. com sans les espaces et ensuite ceci : / post / 10072512969 / random-cherik-fanart-appreciation-post pour avoir accès directement au post en question, toujours sans les espaces).

_Résumé :_ Erik se découvre des sentiments particuliers pour l'un des habitants du manoir Xavier. Mais que faire quand celui-ci possède également les mêmes sentiments à votre égard et qu'il se servait de ses pouvoirs pour se blesser encore plus (pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais vous avoir) ? Pour se noyer dans son chagrin et se briser.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**| . | . |**

**POV Erik L.**

Je venais de passer dans l'aile ouest du manoir et -comme par un heureux hasard- il s'était retrouvé au même endroit, seulement quelques mètres plus loin que moi.

Ses yeux me scrutaient, je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'ils étaient sensés me dire, mais en tout cas ils me firent frémir.

Le bleu trop clair de ses yeux, dans lesquels se baladaient certainement quelques éclairs, me fixaient depuis que j'étais apparu à l'angle du couloir et pour X raisons, je m'étais stoppé et avais accroché mon regard au sien.

Un combat d'yeux bleus.

Aucun des deux ne voulaient battre en retraite et pourtant...

- Erik ?

- Charles, répondis-je, par automatisme.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu étais venu faire dans cette partie du manoir ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
- Depuis quand tu me poses ce genre de questions ?

Il ria.

- Depuis que cette partie du manoir ne donne plus que sur mes appartements... répondit-il, une main levée à hauteur de son visage, comme une évidence.  
- Je...

Oui, qu'est-ce que je faisais là au fait ?

Je voulais le voir ?  
Certainement mais pourquoi ?  
Ah ! Oui...

- C'est McCoy. Il a trouvé quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.  
- Hum bien, mais il aurait pu me contacter directement, il lui aurait suffit de penser à moi et je l'aurais su tout de suite.  
- Tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi Charles, sache-le avant d'en être déçu.  
- Malheureusement, tu as raison, soupira-t-il.

Il passa ensuite juste à côté de moi, son bas droit frôlant le mien et les éclairs de ses yeux venaient de se décharger en moi par ce simple contact.  
Je retins de justesse un frisson mais un son fébrile sortit tout de même de l'ouverture de mes lèvres.

Ce que Charles remarqua.

- Désolé, j'oubliais que tu n'aimais pas particulièrement le contact, aha. Et puis tu m'excuseras mais les couloirs ne sont pas vraiment très larges à cet étage et tu es juste en plein milieu du chemin.  
- Ah... C'est vrai que tes parents auraient pu faire un espace plus large pour ces couloirs. On se sentirait presque en insécurité ici, la nuit tombée...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Erik, je ne risque rien la nuit dans ces couloirs. Parce que j'allume la lumière ! Et puis je ne passe pas la soirée ici, je suis dans ma chambre tu sais.  
- Oui, pour t'adonner à certains activités tout à fait personnelles.  
- Dormir est très personnel en effet, rigola-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.  
Il me tapota l'épaule avec sa main et m'attira à lui, me collant contre son flanc, il en profita pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

Mon corps se figea presque, contact trop prononcé.

Mais dans ma tête ce fût presque la déchéance, un capharnaüm, l'Apocalypse, Armageddon.

J'évitais de penser à ce qu'il lui avait pris et à ce qu'il risquait de me prendre si le contact perdurerait, mais il en décida autrement en me coupant dans mes pensées.  
Il venait de percer mon esprit. Il y prenait place et voyageait entre les différentes images qui m'apparaissaient et je me demandais alors si ce n'était pas lui qui m'envoyait de ses pensées.

Sa voix résonna dans la cavité et je le sentis amusé à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de trop... indécent.

Je m'efforçais alors de faire apparaître le plus d'indécence possible dans mon vil esprit.

« Pas mal, je la connaissais pas celle-là ! »  
« Ouh ! C'est pas un peu trop... complexe ? »  
« Tu sais que celle-là je l'avais testé ? Pas terrible ! »  
« Intéressant... »

« Herr Lensherr, vous êtes beaucoup trop ouvert d'esprit pour votre bien ! »

Et sa présence dans mon esprit disparu.

Il me regarda en rigolant et retira son bras de mes épaules, s'éloignant de moi.

Je pus à nouveau bouger.

- Dis voir Charles, c'était toi ou moi ?

- De quoi ?

- Qui a fait apparaître ces images ?  
- J'avoue que quelques-unes sont de ma confection, mais la majorité sont de toi, sourit-il.  
- Je suis plutôt doué alors.  
- C'est pas faux. Bon allez, je vais voir ce que me veut McCoy. Tu viendras à l'entraînement des jeunes ce soir ?  
- Je pense.  
- Très bien. À ce soir alors !

Et il disparu.  
Ahlala, ce satané Charles, il en avait de bonnes parfois...

De tellement bonnes que des fois, je me demandais si c'était lui ou moi qui y pensait.  
C'était vraiment confus avec lui. Enfin, pour moi. Alors je n'imaginais pas son état à lui, qui devait certainement être pire que le mien.

Je restais encore quelques instants dans ce couloir puis finis par descendre me changer.

Enfilant un jogging et un pull, je fermais ensuite la porte de ma chambre.

Il fallait que je sorte.

J'avais besoin de courir.

**| . | . |**

**POV Charles X.**

Je regardais par la fenêtre du couloir de l'aile ouest, l'un de ceux adjacent à mes appartements.

Le temps n'était pas très clément, mais mieux valait un peu de nuages et de pluie plutôt que des orages non ?

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOM (Bruit d'orage. Quoi ? Mes onomatopées ne sont pas assez claires?)

Bon, O.K., le temps n'était pas du tout clément.

Je soupirais et rompis l'illusion que j'avais moi-même créé.

Au dehors, le soleil se pavanait comme un dieu, dardant ses rayons chaleureux sur ces pauvres créatures mortelles que sont les Humains et les Mutants.

Pourquoi avais-je créé cette illusion ? Pourquoi l'avais-je créée pour moi-même ?

La vie est belle pourtant ! Non... ?

Non, décidément non.

Plus depuis quelques temps.

Pourtant, rien n'a réellement changé. Tout est encore beau, tout va bien, c'est juste... moi.

C'est moi qui a changé. Moi qui fais changer mon monde, qui l'ai toujours fait, mais peut-être pas dans le bon sens.

Après tout, j'ai toujours modifié un moment de ma vie pour souffrir le moins.

Quand Raven était apparue la première fois, par exemple, j'avais tout de suite su qu'elle allait m'apporter quelque chose de bénéfique dans ma vie. Du coup, je l'avais adopté comme étant ma sœur. Peut-être pas de sang, mais de cœur. Et pour mes parents, ce fût comme si elle avait toujours existé.

C'était la première fois que j'avais vraiment modifié un événement.

J'essayais de limiter la casse, de me restreindre et de me retenir de trop modifier ma vie.

Mais depuis que j'avais ramené Erik au manoir, depuis que je l'avais sauvé, je m'étais juré de ne pas modifier les moments qu'on passerait ensemble.

Ça allait au début, je ne le connaissais pas, je n'éprouvais que de l'empathie pour lui, un peu de reconnaissance et le mystère l'entourant, je le trouvais intriguant.

Puis c'est allé en empirant.

Je me laissais allé, nous sommes passés d'inconnus à connaissances, de connaissances à camarades, de camarades à amis, d'amis à proches... Mais proches dans quel sens ?

Je l'estimais beaucoup, peut-être trop.

J'estimais les autres aussi, mais pas comme lui. Lui c'était... Pire que de l'estime.

C'était du favoritisme. De l'adoration.

Je l'ai adoré dès qu'on était camarades. Il était mon préféré.

Avec ses gestes simples de tous les jours, il a su m'impressionner et m'émerveiller. Il a su toucher mon âme, mon tout, mes convictions, sans pour autant les changer.

Puis il est devenu mon ami. Et là, je ne savais plus quoi penser.

De plus en plus, je le trouvais charismatique, attrayant, attirant, merveilleux, intelligent, surprenant, et tout un tas d'autres termes pourraient le décrire à ce moment-là.

De plus en plus, je me suis attaché à lui.

De plus en plus, le lien que j'avais avec lui se renforçait, devenait de plus en plus puissant.

De plus en plus, je me rendais compte que mes sentiments pacifiques envers lui changeaient pour quelque chose de plus... sauvage, de plus archaïque. De plus beau aussi. Mais je ne vais pas le dire non, ces sentiments sont-ils au moins réels ? Ou les avais-je créés ? Suis-je maître de mon propre esprit ? Suis-je maître de moi-même si je ne sais plus quoi penser ?

De plus en plus, ce sentiment croissait.

De plus en plus, il m'étouffait.

De plus en plus, je me tuais.

Sûr ou pas, je savais que je ressentais quelque chose.

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme, qui me plaisait. Qui me faisait l'ai...

Hum...

Je devais éviter de me laisser aller comme ça.

J'allais finir par faire quelque chose que je regretterai sûrement. Comme modifier plus que ma vie.

Je ne voulais blesser personne avec moi, il fallait donc que je m'enferme psychiquement pour cela.

Du coup, dès que je pensais trop à lui, je me dirigeais vers cette prison mentale, sans rechigner.

Quitte à me stopper en plein milieu d'une conversation de la plus haute importance sur l'avenir des Mutants dans la société.

Comme je savais que je ne pouvais pas me l'approprier, je me gardais certaines distances.

Mais bien sûr, en sa présence, ces distances pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre.

J'essayais de le toucher le plus possible, sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspect, je m'infiltrais de temps en temps dans son esprit -et je savais que c'était mal, très mal, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais besoin de savoir ce à quoi il pensait, si j'étais dans sa tête ou non et lui s'amusait à me montrer des images salaces de son esprit qui nous avait associés -ce qui me coupait le souffle à chaque fois...-, je lui faisais des blagues, tournais tout en dérision et au sarcasme, pour ne pas me faire prendre.

Et quand tout ceci était fait, je m'éloignais rapidement, comme si c'était un geste habituel et tout à fait normal, puis je m'enfermais.

J'essayais d'oublier la peine que l'éloignement me procurait et pensais plutôt à la chaleur, au sentiment de bien-être que je ressentais près de lui, sans pour autant penser à lui. Il fallait bien que je me calme !

C'est donc, sans surprise, que cette situation se reproduisit aujourd'hui.

Et j'avais poussé un peu trop loin peut-être, avec le contact prolongé...

Mais je ne regrettais pas, non.

C'était magnifique, et tellement revigorant.

J'en avais au moins pour plusieurs heures d'enfermement.

McCoy devra attendre.

C'est donc sans plus attendre que je m'enfermais silencieusement, tout en continuant à marcher vers le salon où je m'affalais plus que je ne m'asseyais sur le canapé.

Mes pensées ne s'attardèrent pas sur Erik, je pensais à autre chose.

Et c'était bien pratique, tout de même, d'avoir une prison mentale, faite d'illusions, de déformations. Mais serais-je au moins sûr qu'en en sortant je ne m'y attarderai plus ? Serais-je sûr d'être de retour dans le monde réel ?

Jusqu'à présent, la réponse était oui. Je finissais par retourner dans le monde réel.

Je pouvais encore distinguer la différence entre mes hallucinations et le vrai, je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point...

Mais un jour peut-être, si la tension sera trop forte, si les sensations seront trop puissantes, alors là, je ne saurai dire si j'y resterai enfermé ou si j'y serai seulement.

À vrai dire, il me rendait dingue. Enfermé ou non. Et même en m'isolant, je ne pouvais échapper à la réalité une fois sorti. Je ne pouvais nier que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour lui. En m'enfermant, cette idée restait quelque peu éloignée de moi, mais à ma sortie elle m'assaillait violemment, s'écrasant sur mon visage, comme un coup de poing.

J'aurai préféré un coup de poing.

Vraiment.

Surtout si c'était lui qui m'offrait cette faveur.

Et qu'il me soignait ensuite...

Je crois que je devrais arrêter de me faire des films.

Erik n'aimait personne.

Et si jamais il aimera quelqu'un, ça ne sera certainement pas un homme.

Surtout pas un homme comme moi.

Surtout pas moi...

Même dans ma prison je ressentis de la peine, même enfermé je ressentais cette douleur lancinante au cœur de ma poitrine.

Le pire, c'était certainement le sentiment de manque, car j'avais beau ressentir toutes ces choses, je savais que je ne l'aurai jamais et cela creusait un fossé dans mon être, qui se répercutait dans chaque parcelle de mon âme au point que j'en sois troublé de toutes les manières possibles.

Il me faisait du bien.

Il me faisait du mal.

. . .

Je ne sais plus exactement quand je suis sorti de ma prison, mais je sais que McCoy m'avait trouvé dans le salon, un verre de scotch à la main.

D'où sortait-il celui-là ? Je ne m'étais pourtant pas levé...

Hank voulait me montrer un sérum ''anti-mutant'', il annihilerait les cellules et l'origine du gène X, permettant de devenir un parfait humain.

Si tant est qu'ils le soient ; parfaits.

Ils ne l'étaient pas, enfin pas vraiment. Ils l'étaient à leur façon, je croyais en eux, en une cohabitation, mais sera-t-elle favorable ? Ils se pensent parfois au centre du monde, c'en était décourageant.

De plus en plus je me demandais si ça valait la peine de mettre tous mes espoirs là-dedans, sachant que les deux côtés ne seront jamais d'accord. Sauf dans l'intérêt scientifique et peut-être politique.

- Charles, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Hank... Je suis désolé, je suis souvent dans la lune ces temps-ci.

- J'avais remarqué. Quelque chose ne va pas ou... ?

- Si, tout va bien ! Ne t'en fais pas, je réfléchis juste... un peu trop en fait.

- Ce n'est pas ton boulot de réfléchir ? plaisanta le scientifique.

- Si, un peu quand même, rigolais-je.

- Haha, allez, viens au labo que je te présente à cette merveille !

- J'arrive.

Il commença à s'en aller et je voulu vider mon verre avant de le suivre, mais quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de constater que mes lèvres ne rencontrèrent que du vide je ne tenais plus le verre.

Je le cherchais alors des yeux, mais il était introuvable.

Je fronçais les sourcils, indécis.

Que se passait-il, enfin ?!

- Charles ! Mon métier c'est pas portier ! cria-t-il du fond du couloir.

Je me levais précipitamment et couru le rejoindre, gardant le verre à l'esprit.

Peut-être que je l'avais inventé ? Peut-être était-ce une fabrication de mon esprit, une illusion.

Je déglutis : est-ce que j'étais encore enfermé, finalement ?

Je ne décelais pas de charmes ou de champ illusoire, j'étais donc dans le monde réel.

Mais c'est vrai qu'avant je n'avais pas pensé à vérifier.

J'aurai du.

Je ne serai pas devenu fou.

. . .

Le soir venu, j'avais donné les consignes d'entraînement aux jeunes et chacun était allé à un endroit différent selon le type d'entraînement.

Mystique était à la salle de gym, le Hurleur se jetait de plusieurs fenêtres (pas pour se suicider bien sûr, mais pour tester la puissance de ses ondes vocales qui devraient lui permettre de voler un jour), Havok au bunker avec les mannequins (non il ne les habillait pas...Hum) et Hank m'avait attendu dehors pour qu'on court ensemble.

D'un côté ça lui permettait de mettre à profit ses 'talents' -il courait drôlement vite !-, et de l'autre, ça me permettait de me défouler, j'en avais besoin pour m'oxygéner le cerveau, pour ne pas me perdre. Et pour éviter de devenir taré, car être enfermé au moins une fois par jour dans mon propre esprit n'était pas des plus sain, il fallait bien que je le libère de temps en temps.

Je respirais par à-coups à cause de mon rythme et finis par penser à ce que j'avais dit à Erik pour qu'il maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs et sa volonté. A mi-chemin entre la fureur et le calme total.

Et bien évidemment, à qui est-ce que je pensais ?

À lui.

Lui qui était calme de l'extérieur, mais tellement furieux à l'intérieur.

Il était plein de rage envers Shaw que ça m'effrayait, heureusement, il évitait d'y penser quand je m'introduisais dans son esprit. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

À la place, il pensait à ces choses salaces, mais qui me faisaient rire.

Malheureusement, elles me rappelaient toujours que je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre, que quelque chose s'immisçait entre nous dès que je l'approchais de trop près.

En fait, je ne pense pas que ça le dérange, en soi, c'est juste que ça ne doit pas être son truc.

À la base, ce n'était pas mon truc non plus et il est bien arrivé à me faire changer d'avis sans jamais prononcer la seule parole à ce sujet.

Si seulement je pouvais faire pareil sur lui...

Je pourrai modifier un peu ses pensées et il serait à mo...

NON !

Surtout, ne pas employer d'illusions.

Ça ne me blesserait que d'avantage s'il découvrait ce que j'avais fait et il voudrait certainement ne plus jamais me revoir...

Et ça me rendrait cinglé, je ne pourrai jamais plus sortir de ma prison si je faisais ça.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais assimilé son image, son sourire, sa voix.

Il m'apaisait.

Il m'énervait.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Hank s'était arrêté depuis au moins deux tiers du tour du manoir.

Je m'arrêtais et fis alors demi-tour, retournant à l'intérieur.

J'allais dans la cuisine et me servis une tasse de café qui me fit instantanément un bien fou.

C'est qu'il commençait à faire froid au dehors...

Puis je retournais dans le salon et repris ma place de l'après-midi.

Toujours pas de verre.

À la place, il y avait lui.

Il était simplement assit sur l'un des fauteuil, devant la partie d'échec que nous avions faite hier et que j'allais remporter si monsieur n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de dire que j'avais triché en lisant dans son esprit.

Bien sûr que j'avais vu dans son esprit, mais pas pour la partie d'échec.

Pour autre chose, pour ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec moi.

Et à chaque fois, je ne sentais rien, mais ressentais tellement.

**| . | . |**

**POV Erik L.**

Je m'étais rendu dans la bibliothèque du manoir après avoir couru autour de celui-ci pendant au moins trente minutes.

Bien sûr, j'avais pris mes précautions et avait évité au futur arrivant dans ce lieu de sentir une odeur nauséabonde de transpiration, en ayant pris ma douche juste après m'être aéré.

Je me mis à lire un peu, quelques ouvrages philosophiques rédigés en allemand -c'étaient bien les seuls que je comprenais...- mais aussi des articles de journaux que Charles avait méticuleusement trouvé dans le journal, concernant le sort des Mutants.

Certains étaient des annonces nécrologiques, d'autres des avis politiques ou articles scientifiques sur le pourquoi du comment les Mutants étaient apparus.

On était apparus, on est encore là et on le sera encore dans plusieurs millions d'années et c'est tout ce qu'i savoir, bon sang !

Les Humains croient vraiment qu'ils sont seuls dans l'Univers ou sur Terre ?

Ils me mettaient sérieusement hors de moi !

Calme-toi Erik... Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu changeras quelque chose...

J'expirais bruyamment d'exaspération et fini par remettre les articles à leurs places.

. . .

Aux environs de 20h je n'avais toujours pas revu Charles.

J'étais retourné au bureau du maître des lieux pour voir s'il était encore là, où si les autres attendaient encore leurs programmes d'entraînement.

Personne.

Étrange.

Je finis par faire le tour du manoir, en commençant par ses appartements, son bureau -de nouveau-, la cuisine, le salon, les chambres des jeunes, la mienne -au cas-où-, le bunker -où il n'y avait qu'Alex-, le labo -Hank n'était pas là, doublement étrange-, et la salle de gym où Raven s'entraînait, et je dois quand même admettre que je m'étais arrêté pour la regarder. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Charles. Pas physiquement bien sûr, car sa véritable forme était différente mais non moins très belle, elle montrait qui elle était vraiment, elle devait en être fière et pas se promener dans un costume de chaire humaine.

Je lui en fis la remarque et elle sursauta, se transformant systématiquement en elle-même, dans son corps bleu.

Elle était magnifique.

Comme chacun d'entre nous.

Comme Charles.

Quand je sortis de la salle de gym, je fis un tour au salon, mais il n'y avait personne.

Puis j'allais vérifier dehors et c'est là que j'ai croisé Sean -ou le Hurleur-, qui me renseigna sur le fait qu'il avait croisé Hank et Charles qui couraient autour du manoir.

Je le remerciais et attendis donc que les deux mutants arrivent à moi.

Au bout d'un moment je vis Hank arriver, mais pas Charles.  
S'était-il arrêté plus tôt ?

- Si tu cherches Charles, il court encore, je ne sais même pas s'il a remarqué mon absence, il m'a à peine écouté lorsque je lui ai dit que je m'arrêtais...

- Hum, merci, je vais le chercher.

Je fis le tour du manoir mais impossible de le trouver.

Il avait peut-être continué dans les bois ?

Peu probable.

Je me retournais alors et rentrais à l'intérieur.

Ce ne fut que quand je me rendis dans ma chambre que j'entendis une porte se fermer, plus bas.

Il devait certainement être rentré à présent, vu que les jeunes ne finissaient pas l'entraînement avant une bonne heure au moins.

Je lui laissais un peu de temps, avant de descendre le rejoindre.

Je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un au salon, peut-être s'agissait-il de Hank ?

J'entrebâillais la porte et coinça ma tête à l'intérieur, de peur de déranger une discussion importante, mais il était seul.

Seul, en face du plateau du jeu d'échecs où je l'avais surpris à tricher hier.

Que faisait-il, à se parler tout seul ?

S'entraînait-il à déclarer sa flamme à quelqu'un ?

Non, Charles était trop sûr de lui pour ça, il n'allait pas se soumettre à ce type d'activité.

- Charles ? je l'appelais doucement.

Il eut un frisson et se tendit, sur ses gardes.

- Charles, tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, je vais toujours bien ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? lâcha-t-il, la voix pleine de remords et de peine.

- Charles, je suis là, retourne-toi !

Il releva la tête, regardant en face de lui.

Comme j'étais derrière lui, je ne pouvais voir si ses yeux étaient fermés ou non et j'avoue que son petit jeu commençait à me faire peur.

- Pourquoi derrière moi ? Il n'y a que toi et moi, ici, Erik, et tu es en face de moi, je t'ai tout dit, ne te défile pas maintenant !

- Que... Charles je suis derrière toi, près de la porte, regarde !

- Erik, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Mais, Charles...

- Il n'y a pas de ''mais'', Erik, c'est soit oui, soit non, je ne te demande pas la lune non plus. Je sais que ça semble vraiment terrifiant et étrange, je sais que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé, mais s'il te plaît... Réponds-moi..., supplia-t-il, se retenant de craquer.

Je pus alors deviner qu'il pleurait, mais pourquoi ?

Cet homme que je connaissais, qui était si fort psychologiquement, que venait-il de lui arriver ?  
Il n'avait personne dans sa vie, ses parents étaient morts et la seule personne qui était encore chère à ses yeux, c'était Raven.  
Or, je l'avais croisé un instant auparavant, il ne lui était rien arrivé en quoi... dix minutes ?  
Le plus étrange, ce n'était pas son ton, c'étaient ses paroles : pourquoi croyait-il que j'étais en face de lui ?

Était-il en train d'halluciner ?  
Un télépathe pouvait-il seulement halluciner ?  
Ou bien mentait-il ?

Il ne m'avait jamais menti.

Jamais.

Et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait dit ? Je n'étais même pas là pour l'écouter alors qu'il avait certainement besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et une oreille à laquelle se confier.

Il devait certainement garder quelque chose en lui depuis bien longtemps pour craquer à ce point, pour croire que j'avais été là alors que je ne l'étais pas...

Et je n'avais pas été là, quand il en avait certainement eu le plus besoin, au vu de son état, et tout ça, parce que je le cherchais.

Je n'avais pas été là pour lui, à cause de lui.

Je m'avançais vers lui et posait mes mains sur ses épaules, plongeant ma tête dans son cou et pliant mes bras autour de lui, comme pour le protéger.

Il agrippa mes bras de ses mains et les serra très fort, me griffant au passage, mais je n'en avais cure.

Charles n'allait pas bien et par conséquent je ne me sentais pas bien non plus.

Je devais l'aider.

J'étais toujours dos à lui, courbé par dessus le dossier du canapé sur lequel il était échoué.

Il était échoué sur le canapé et j'étais la bouée à laquelle il se raccrochait désespérément, pleurant dans mes bras, sa tête pressée contre la mienne.  
Ses larmes marquaient son visage mais aussi ma peau lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent mes bras.  
Je lui murmurais de se calmer, lui susurrais des ''chuuuut'' qui se voulaient rassurant et je finis même par le serrer plus fort contre moi, appuyant ma tête un peu plus contre la sienne et l'une de mes mains était venu lui caresser les cheveux.  
Je tournais la tête et mes lèvres frôlèrent sa mâchoire, sa joue, alors que je murmurais, mon souffle emportant mes mots, contre son oreille : _Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien. Chuuuut Charles, je suis là, calme-toi, s'il te plaît._

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de prendre un homme dans mes bras et encore moins pour le réconforter, mais là, c'était Charles, mon sauveur, mon ami, mon...

Et il avait eu besoin de moi quand je n'étais pas là.  
Alors maintenant que je m'étais trouvé avec lui, je n'avais pas réfléchi une seconde et avait plongé mes bras autour de lui.

Il était brûlant.  
Avait-il de la fièvre ?

Il finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes qui semblaient des heures.

Je sentis ses mains desserrer leur étreinte et elles finirent par tomber sur ses cuisses.

Amorphes.

Il s'était endormi.

Je finis par sourire et caressa encore un peu ses cheveux avant de le relâcher et de l'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé.

Je lui mis une couverture et réajusta encore un peu ses oreillers avant de le regarder une dernière fois.

Il semblait si calme, si apaisé une fois endormi.  
J'espère que ses troubles ne le poursuivraient pas dans son sommeil, il en avait terriblement besoin.

Je vérifiais encore la couverture -cherchant sans doute un prétexte pour rester encore un peu près de lui- lorsque je remarquais que ses larmes n'avaient pas séché.

Je passais alors délicatement mes doigts sur sa joue, lui retirant ses sillons douloureux et salés qui scintillaient encore sur sa peau trop blanche.

« Charles, tu es mieux quand tu ne brilles pas de cette façon », me surpris-je à penser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ?

Tu ne me le diras peut-être pas avant demain ou peut-être même pas du tout...  
Mais qu'importe, j'avais été là, je t'avais aidé, je t'avais laissé craquer contre moi tu pouvais tout me dire à présent, rien ne m'étonnerait plus de ta part, tu sais... »

Je fermais les lèvres dans un pincement et détourna le regard avant de me mettre à pleurer moi aussi.

Pourquoi aurais-je pleuré de toute façon ? Je ne savais même pas pourquoi lui l'avait fait. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que je voulais me laisser aller moi aussi ?

Non...

Ridicule...

**| . | . |**

**POV Charles X.**

J'avais parlé avec Erik.

Je lui avais dit, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je lui avais demandé ce qu'il en pensait.

Et il me répondais à côté de la plaque.

Avec un peu de chance, soit il était bourré, soit j'hallucinais encore.

Il s'avérait que je n'en savais strictement rien.

Qui de lui ou de moi était en train de divaguer ?

La réponse me fût donnée lorsque je sentis des bras autour de mes épaules, une tête contre la mienne et une main dans mes cheveux, alors que je suppliais Erik de me dire s'il était d'accord ou non.

Erik, avec qui je parlais depuis avant, qui était en face de moi, se retrouvait à présent derrière moi, ses bras entourant ma personne.

C'est là que je compris.

Que j'avais tout avoué pour rien.

Que je lui avais avoué que je l'ai...

Je ne le referais plus jamais.

Car j'avais halluciner.

J'étais encore dans ma prison quand je le lui avais dit.

Et j'avais trop peur d'y être encore, en ce moment-même ou au moment où je penserai le lui dire une autre fois, j'avais tellement honte de me retrouver prisonnier de moi-même, de mes propres hallucinations, de mes propres illusions.

J'avais réussis à le faire rentrer dans ma prison, sans m'en rendre compte.

J'avais laissé un accès pour lui et il s'y était engouffré.

Enfin pas lui, pas le vrai, mais la projection que j'en faisais avait réussis à me suivre, là-même où je pensais qu'elle ne m'atteindrait jamais.

C'est donc l'esprit en miette et le cœur en morceau que je m'accrochais à la bouée qu'étaient ses bras, les griffant, comme pour me rassurer que cette fois je n'hallucinais pas.

Cette fois, je sentis bien la réalité s'infiltrer en moi, partout autour de moi et j'étais enfin sorti de ma prison.

J'étais libre, mais pas de mes sentiments.

Je ressentais encore toute la peine que j'avais éprouvé auparavant, en ayant attendu la réponse d'Erik -qui ne viendra certainement jamais.

Hallucination ou non, illusion ou réalité, qu'importe...

Je venais de _vraiment _me rendre compte que j'avais besoin de lui, que je l'ai...

Que je l'ai...

Que je l'aimais...

Que je l'aimais vraiment, et que ce n'était pas que dans ma tête..

Alors, que je sois piégé ou non, je savais très bien que je ressentirai la même chose, je n'étais plus à l'abri de mes sentiments. Ils me poursuivront jusque dans ma tombe.

Et en plus de ça, Erik ne le comprendra jamais.

Erik ne le saura jamais.

Erik ne m'aimera jamais...

Malgré la trajectoire de ses lèvres contre ma joue et les mots qu'ils prononçaient contre mon oreille.

Et là, je craquais.

Je sombrais même, ne sachant si sa bouée me permettrait de vraiment me raccrocher à la réalité à défaut de me raccrocher à lui.

Au final, ce n'était ni lui, ni la réalité qui m'offrit une prise ferme pour me remonter.

Ce fût le sommeil.

Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

. . .

_Des mots..._

_Des bruits de pas..._

_Des murmures..._

_Des pressions contre ma peau..._

_Des mains sous ma chemise..._

_Charles, est-ce que tu rêves ?_

_À quoi rêves-tu ?_

_De qui rêves-tu ?_

_De lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

_D'Erik ?_

_Je ne voyais aucun visage, pourtant je sentais quelqu'un contre moi._

_Je sentais que c'était lui, mais comment en avoir la certitude ?_

_J'allumais alors la lumière -par je ne sais quel moyen- et c'est là que je le vis, dans ce couloir trop sombre menant à mes appartements._

_Il me souriait et approfondissait le contact de ses mains contre mon ventre, descendant de plus en plus._

_Je rêvais, je le savais._

_Jamais Erik n'aurait fait ça._

_Ma bonne conscience l'aurait remballé, repoussé, je ne me serais pas permis de fantasmer sur lui au point de rêver de lui comme ça._

_Mais voilà le problème, je rêvais de lui._

_Alors si je rêvais de lui, je pouvais bien faire ce que je voulais non ?_

_Rêvais-je au moins de lui ? Ou étais-je encore enfermé dans ma prison ?_

_Ou pire, était-ce réel ?_

_De toute façon, que ce soit réel, dans ma tête ou en rêve, c'était tout simplement parfait._

_Lui,moi._

_Lui et moi._

_Je me mordis les lèvres, tentant encore de déterminer dans quel état je me trouvais lorsque ses mains finirent par atteindre la ceinture de mon pantalon, la retirant sans ménagement, défaisant la boucle de manière souple. Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans mon sous-vêtement, attrapant ce qui s'y trouvait pour le serrer fortement, me faisant ouvrir la bouche et expulser un son rauque que je n'aurai jamais pensé effectuer devant lui ou grâce à lui._

_Et puis merde..._

_Je pris sa nuque d'une main et l'approchais promptement de mon visage afin de se faire rencontrer nos lèvres, pour la première fois, en un mouvement périlleux et sauvage._

_Je ne voulais pas faire dans la douceur aujourd'hui._

_Après tout ce que j'avais souffert à cause de lui, je n'allais pas m'adoucir d'un coup, il fallait que la fureur -l'ardeur- s'expose pour faire ressortir le calme total._

_Mon autre main agrippa son pull, le tirant le plus possible vers moi pour approfondir la pression entre nos deux corps._

_Il délaissa ce qu'il tenait en main pour remonter dans mon cou et caresser le lobe de mon oreille tout en gardant sa paume contre ma jugulaire._

_Son autre main prenait son appui contre le mur et s'il ne s'y était pas tenu j'aurai sans doute déjà flanché._

_En fait, j'avais flanché depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir._

_Son bassin finit par se frotter contre le mien et me repoussa vers le mur contre lequel il me fit prisonnier._

_Je ne pouvais plus m'échapper._

_Je ne voulais plus m'échapper._

_Ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma mâchoire, dans mon cou et s'arrêtèrent à l'ouverture du col de ma chemise._

_Il l'ouvrit consciencieusement, lentement, me faisant languir d'anticipation._

_Une fois qu'il eut fini avec tous les boutons, je retirais sans ménagement ma chemise qui tomba au sol._

_Ce geste fit hausser un sourcil à Erik, qui me sourit narquoisement._

_- Tiens donc... Tu es si pressé que ça ?  
- C'est toi qui a commencé en mettant ta main... juste ici, dis-je en lui prenant la main et en l'apposant fermement contre le renflement qui déformait mon pantalon.  
- Tu es entreprenant alors... J'adoooooore ça, susurra-t-il, avant de prendre possession de ma bouche, lentement, doucement._

Son baiser était des plus extatique. Il allait lentement dans le but de me faire perdre pied, mais cette lenteur prouvait également qu'il tenait à tout bien faire.

_Cette lenteur, couplée à la douceur de ses lèvres, me fit fondre, car je savais ce qu'elle signifiait._

_Elle voulait me montrer les sentiments qu'il me portait actuellement et tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'est qu'ils étaient très puissants._

_J'en aurais presque pleuré, d'en avoir déduis qu'il m'aimait aussi._

_Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer maintenant._

_Pas alors qu'on s'embrassait passionnément._

_Pas alors qu'on s'aimait passionnément._

_Sa main était toujours restée sur le renflement et il profita du baiser pour se réintroduire à l'intérieur, m'arrachant un gémissement qui s'écrasa contre ses lèvres et mourut dans sa bouche._

_Sa langue vint titiller mes lèvres et je lui ouvris délibérément l'accès la mienne vint à sa rencontre et lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, j'aurais presque cru que j'allais mourir tellement la sensation était enivrante et électrisante.  
Je préférerai quand même réitérer ce genre de baiser plutôt que de mourir, par sa main ou non._

_Je retirais sa main de mon pantalon et enleva son pull, me laissant alors accès à son torse et à sa musculature plus qu'évidente.  
Je me léchais les lèvres et leva le regard sur lui._

_Ses yeux me défiaient de le toucher, de le goûter. Il n'attendait que ça, le fourbe !  
J'obéis alors à son ordre muet et posais mes lèvres contre sa clavicule, déposant quelques baisers par-ci, par-là tandis que mes mains voyageaient sur son torse, s'attardant parfois sur les petites protubérances au niveau de la poitrine, ses perles de chair n'attendirent pas longtemps que ma bouche les explore. Je les triturais, les mordillais, les léchaient, les suçaient et lui soupirait d'aise._

_Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans mon dos, me tenant fermement, alors que l'autre, qui se tenait auparavant sur le mur, y pris appui et le propulsa vers le mur d'en face contre lequel il s'abattit, m'entraînant avec lui._

_Sous le choc, j'avais relâché mon attention de ses protubérances et il en profita pour agripper le bord de mon pantalon, m'obligeant à le suivre._

_Il m'entraîna dans ma chambre et une fois que la porte fût verrouillée, il me plaqua contre le mur et mordilla mon lobe._

_Je retenais certaines de mes expirations qui ne seraient pas tombées dans les oreilles d'un sourd et qui auraient bien fait comprendre à Erik que je le désirais._

_Mais bon, on parlait d'Erik._

_Il réussit à me faire lâcher une longue complainte suivit d'un gémissement des plus luxurieux.  
Rien qu'avec sa bouche et mon lobe._

_Il sourit contre ma peau et descendit lentement, s'attardant sur mes perles de chair, et aussi sur mon nombril. Je ne pus retenir un soupir._

_Je sentis les boutons de mon pantalon se défaire et celui-ci glisser sur mes jambes._

_Je bougeais alors, de sorte qu'il ne nous gêne plus._

_Alors qu'Erik commençait à retirer mon sous-vêtement par l'élastique, il se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux._

_Je hochais la tête et il retira complètement le tissu renégat de mon corps tout en continuant de me regarder._

_Il se rapprocha de moi et son jean frotta contre ma partie libérée de toute entrave, déjà bien douloureuse._

_Il attrapa mes poignets et les maintint au dessus de ma tête de ses mains tandis que son bassin frottait de plus en plus fort contre le mien, faisant buter la protubérance de son jean contre la mienne. Il se pressait même le plus possible, ce qui me faisait vraiment perdre la tête et lâcher des gémissements d'extase._

_Puis il lâcha mes poignets qui retombèrent doucement sur sa nuque et m'embrassa férocement en posant ses mains sur mes hanches nues._

_Ce que j'éprouvais ne pouvais pas être que du désir, c'était même plus que ça, plus que de l'amour même. Plus fort que n'importe quel autre sentiment dont le paroxysme n'atteindrait jamais le dixième de ce que je ressentais en ce moment._

_Il délaissa ma bouche pour descendre radicalement vers une autre zone à laquelle il s'appliqua d'effectuer de douces tortures._

_Mes mains avaient suivies son mouvement et étaient maintenant dans ses cheveux que j'agrippais pour ne pas me perdre et pour lui donne un rythme._

_Je le sentis d'abord explorer cette zone, puis enfin il osa apposer sa langue contre elle, laissant des sillons le long du trajet qu'elle effectuait._

_Ce même trajet qui me fit rejeter la tête en arrière, contre le bois de la porte._

_Il finit par me happer et je me mis à haleter. Je roulais la tête de chaque côté, essayant de savourer le plus de sensations possibles à travers ce qu'il me faisait, étirant parfois mon bassin vers lui ou bien me reculant pour mieux revenir._

_Bon sang, ce que c'était bon !_

_Erik, mon dieu, ne t'arrête plus jamais !_

_L'une de ses mains caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses et mon entre-jambe alors que je le sentais encore tout autour de moi, ses dents mordillant parfois la chair dans sa bouche et sa langue la flattant allègrement._

_Mes mains dans ses cheveux finirent par lui imposer un rythme plus rapide, car bien que je ressentais plus de chose lorsqu'il allait trèèèèèèèèèèès lentement, je ne pouvais pas venir dans ces conditions._

_Il alla donc plus vite, alternant les sensations, augmentant la fréquence d'apparition de mes soupirs et gémissements._

_Et alors que je me cambrais dans son ultime assaut, sentant la palpitation se propager jusque dans ma poitrine, je me mis à hurler son nom, à travers lequel je fis passer toutes mes émotions mais à la fois aussi l'orgasme qui finit par me faucher._

**| . | . |**

**POV Erik L.**

- ERIK !

C'était Charles qui venait de hurler.

Je me précipitais à ses côtés -j'étais resté dans les environs au cas-où, et puis je n'étais pas très fatigué- et le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe du canapé, emmêlé dans la couverture.  
Il avait bougé dans son sommeil, alors qu'il ne semblait pas agité.

Je le secouais un peu en l'appelant, vérifiant s'il dormait toujours ou non.  
On ne savait jamais, après tout, peut-être avait-il rêvé de moi ? Ou fait un cauchemar dans lequel j'étais impliqué.

De plus, étant un télépathe, il avait sans doute eu une prémonition.

Quoique...

Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à la manière dont il avait hurlé mon nom et franchement, si j'essayais de m'en rappeler, je savais très bien que j'allais tout déformer.

Et apparemment, il n 'était pas disposé à parler, gigotant dans mes bras et murmurant mon prénom encore et encore, comme une litanie.

Pour un peu j'aurai presque cru que...

Noooooooooooooooooooon.

Il fallait tout de même que je le réveille, je n'allais pas le laisser parler dans mon sommeil, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Je le secouais alors un peu plus brutalement et comme il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à se réveiller, je pris son menton dans une de mes mains et bougeais sa tête de droite à gauche, sans succès _apparent_. Finalement je lui affligeais une claque magistrale, et j'aurai peut-être dû m'abstenir, car un peu avant le moment où ma main rentra en contact avec sa joue, il avait ouvert les yeux.

« Merde » avais-je pensé.

À peine avais-je atteins sa joue qu'il referma les yeux, brusquement, les lèvres pincées, en tournant la tête.

- Charles ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ma question sembla le troubler au plus haut point et il rouvrit ses yeux, me regardant de travers.

- Tu viens de me frapper et tu me demandes si je vais bien ? cracha-t-il.

- Tu as crié, j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que tu avais eu mal !

- Et tu m'as frappé parce que tu as eu peur ?!  
- Eh bien... Tu ne me répondais pas quand je t'appelais alors...  
- ...et si j'ai crié, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais mal ! J'ai crié parce que c'était juste extraordinaire... C'était tellement bien que...

Il se stoppa.

Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour quadriller la pièce dans laquelle on se trouvait à savoir, le salon.

Puis il me regarda de nouveau et s'attarda sur mon pull et mes bras qui le tenaient encore.

- Mais...

Il se débattit et se détacha de moi, se réajustant dans le canapé.

Il réfléchit un instant et me demanda :

- On était pas dans ma chambre ?

- Non Charles, tu étais ici, dans le salon, et tu parlais tout seul. Je suis venu te retrouver mais tu as commencé à divaguer et au final tu as pleuré... Je t'ai réconforté et tu t'es endormi. On n'a pas bougé d'ici, je te le promets, Charles.

- Tu es réel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que...

… ET MERDE...

Charles avait rêvé tout du long !

Il s'était imaginé parler avec moi dans le salon, avant même que je n'atteigne la pièce !

Il s'était imaginé autre chose encore, lorsqu'il dormait, il avait dû rêver que je l'avais ramené dans sa chambre !

- Charles, je suis réel... Je crois que tu as dû rêvé, avant. Tu sais, quand tu semblais me 'parler' alors que je n'étais pas là... Et qu'ensuite je t'ai pris dans mes bras.

- … Tu... Tu me jures que tu n'étais pas là ?

- Oui. Je te le jure.

- Ha, je deviens fou, souffla-t-il.

À ce moment, j'aurai légèrement ri, puis je l'aurai rassuré que non, mais pas cette fois, à vrai dire, il avait peut-être raison sur ce coup.

Je posais ma main sur son genou, il frissonna légèrement et je réitérai ma question :

- Tu vas bien ?  
- Je ne saurais te dire... Mais oui. Je pense que je vais bien. Physiquement du moins.  
- Bien...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous.

- Quand tu voudras... Tu pourras venir me parler, m'expliquer comment tu as ressenti ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Comment toi tu l'as ressenti ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je... J'ai cru que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, au point que tu te mettes à parler tout seul et ensuite à craquer dans mes bras. Je voulais te réconforter et ensuite je me suis dit que j'aurai dû être là plus tôt, si jamais ça t'aurait évité tout ça. Et je suis désolé si j'ai contribué à ton... délire, si on peut l'appeler comme ça.

- Oui, appelons cela un délire. Ce n'était que ça. Ce ne sera jamais que ça.

- Eh, l'appelais-je doucement, tu verras, il n'y a pas que des hallucinations dans la vie. Tu es télépathe non ? Tu devrais les contrôler.  
- À moins que ce ne soit elles qui me contrôlent, murmura-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Après un moment de silence, je repris, un peu pantois.

- Charles... Je crois que tu manques juste de sommeil et que c'est ça qui te rend un peu... parano, lui expliquais-je.  
- Peut-être... admit-il.

Il souffla et se défit de la couverture, puis prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
J'allais lui chercher un cachet pour sa tête et un verre d'eau, qu'il s'empressa de prendre une fois que je fus revenu.

Il me souhaita ensuite de passer une bonne nuit, ce à quoi je répondis que lui aussi devrait en passer une de la sorte.

Je l'entendis monter jusqu'à son étage et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je débarrassais le verre et la couverture et commença à monter moi aussi, vers ma chambre, lorsque, soudainement, des bruits mats se firent entendre, comme si des objets avaient été lancés à travers une pièce.

Je devinais que les bruits provenaient de la chambre de Charles et m'inquiétais alors encore plus de son état.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour être dans cet état ?

En plus je l'avais consolé non ?

Il ne devrait pas être calme et en train de dormir hein ?

Je montais jusqu'à son étage et alors que j'approchais de la porte, je n'entendis plus rien.

Les bruits avaient cessé.

Je collais mon oreille à la porte, mais rien.

Aucun bruit de filtrait.

J'hésitais à ouvrir la porte, mais j'aurai l'air trop insistant.

Il n'avait pas forcément envie de parler et j'allais le pousser, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose.

Et puis il avait besoin de se reposer et de se retrouver seul avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait en parler ou non à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Je me reculais alors de la porte et décidais de partir.

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas entendu ce petit cri étouffé qu'était devenu la voix de Charles, me suppliant de rester.

**| . | . |**

**POV Charles X.**

J'aurai dû m'en douter.

Je savais bien qu'Erik n'aurait jamais céder à ce genre de... euh, chose.

Et surtout pas avec ma personne.

Je fus donc peu surpris de constater qu'on n'était pas dans ma chambre après ma 'libération'.

Et aussi peu surpris de constater qu'on était toujours habillés.

Ce qui m'avais surpris en revanche, c'était qu'il me tenait dans ses bras et que je me retrouvais assez proche de lui.

Comme si mon délire ne suffisait pas, il fallait que la réalité en rajoute une couche.

Si c'était bien la réalité, bien entendu.

Dans le doute, je lui avais demandé si on avait pas été dans ma chambre, ce à quoi il répondit par la négative.

Et lui ? Il était réel ou pas ?

Après tout, j'avais bien cru qu'il l'était dans son fauteuil, avant qu'il ne vienne me serrer dans ses bras. Avant que je ne sombre.

Après quelques explications, je finis par prendre un cachet avec un verre d'eau qu'il était allé me chercher, puis monta me coucher.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'adossais à la porte et me mis à réfléchir.

Donc, si je récapitulais bien, Erik et moi étions en train d'avoir des préliminaires...

Bien, très bien.

Et ensuite ?

Ah, oui.

Je me suis réveillé. Et j'étais dans ses bras, mais on ne venait pas de le faire.

Bordel... En plus ce rêve semblait vachement réel.

Mais à vrai dire, depuis qu'il était entré dans ma prison, je ne distinguais plus réellement le vrai du faux.

À tous les coups ma vie n'aurait été que des illusions et des hallucinations.

Je me mis à rire.

Un rire de dément.

Puis je m'effondrais en larme, de nouveau.

Et quasiment tous les objets présents dans ma chambre passèrent dans mes mains et s'écrasèrent plus loin, sur les meubles, même sur le lit.

Chaque impact me rappelant que je ne l'aurai jamais, me rappelant la douleur à chaque contact avec lui.

Je sentis plus que je n'entendis Erik arriver près de la porte, au même moment où je ne trouvais plus aucun objet sur lequel décharger ma peine.  
Je sentais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais d'autres sentiments me submergeaient et le fait qu'il pensait à moi ne changeait pas grand chose en ce moment.

Même si sa présence m'apaisait un tant soit peu.

Je retournais alors près de la porte, le plus discrètement possible et appuyais ma main contre le bois.

J'hésitais à m'introduire dans son esprit, mais déjà que je n'étais pas sûr de l'état du mien, il valait mieux éviter d'aller trifouiller dans celui d'un autre.

Après quelque secondes de silence, je le sentis s'en aller.

J'aurai peut-être dû vérifier dans son esprit pour quelles raisons il était parti, mais après tout, il n'en avait peut-être pas.

Tout comme moi, je n'avais peut-être pas de raison d'avoir couiné son prénom en plus d'une supplique pour qu'il reste.

C'était peine perdue, il ne m'avait pas entendu.

. . .

J'avais eu du mal à m'endormir après ça, de peur de refaire ce type de rêve, quoique ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais je ne voulais pas me perdre de cette façon entre le réel et l'illusion. Même si pour l'instant, je savais que dès qu'Erik acceptait les contacts prolongés et les frictions, c'était un rêve.

Donc, après avoir mis au moins cinq heures à m'endormir, je me réveillais vers dix heures, ce qui était un record pour moi qui n'avais jamais excédé huit heures trente.

Et en plus je n'avais pas dormi dans mon lit, vu qu'il était jonché de débris de verre, de porcelaine et tout ce qui s'en suit, mais sur le sol.

Courbaturé, je me levais en titubant légèrement et pris quelques affaires afin d'aller prendre ma douche.

Une fois sous l'eau, je me sentis immédiatement mieux.

La nuit que j'avais passé m'avait un peu calmé, pas complètement, mais je me sentais en meilleure forme que hier. J'aurai même pu croire qu'il ne s'était, en fait, rien passé.

Mais comme je suis télépathe, les souvenirs et les rêves ne cessent de tourner dans mon esprit, si bien que même avant tout ça je m'y perdais un peu. Juste un peu.

Mais là je commençais à me perdre complètement.

Dans la cuisine, je croisais Raven qui me fit un sourire radieux, comme si elle avait pris conscience d'un fait énorme pendant la soirée et qu'elle était la seule à le savoir.

Je hochais la tête à son passage, la saluant et me fis un café.

- Tu sais Charles, Erik m'a dit un truc hier et je crois qu'il a raison...

Mon cerveau venait de se déconnecter suite à la mention de son prénom.

Ce qui devait se remarquer puisque j'allais attraper le bord de la tasse entre mes lèvres pour en boire le contenu lorsque cela se produisit.

- … Charles ? Tout va bien ?

- Hum.. Oui ? Tu disais ? Désolé j'étais dans la lune.

- Ahem... Je disais donc que hier, Erik était venu me voir à mon entraînement et qu'il m'avait dit quelque chose. Tu sais, quand je suis sous forme humaine, je n'utilise plus autant de ma concentration pour mes objectifs. Par exemple, je soulevais un poids et sous forme humaine, je n'avais pas toute ma concentration pour soulever le poids. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Euh... Oui ? Attends.

Je m'introduisis dans son esprit et remonta jusqu'à sa conversation avec Erik.  
Je ne manquais pas de remarquer le regard de ce dernier sur ma sœur, ce qui me dérangea un peu, mais pas plus que cela, il ne fallait pas que je laisse transparaître mes émotions dans son esprit, sinon elle allait tout comprendre et avoir un avantage sur moi.

Par contre, je décernais que ma sœur avait un certain ressentis par rapport à Erik, j'aurai dit qu'elle commençait à le considérer plus que comme un mentor.

Ah...

Ça allait être compliqué maintenant si ma sœur se mettait à tomber amoureuse de lui.

Très compliqué.

- Hum, oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu suggères donc de rester toi-même pendant les entraînements afin de mieux maîtriser ta force. Ce n'est pas plus mal, ça peut même être arrangeant. Surtout si tu restes humaine pendant une bataille et qu'au dernier instant tu ne redeviennes toi-même, oui. Mais il faut aussi que tu saches utiliser tes pouvoirs pendant que tu combattes, mais tu le sais déjà.

- Oui. Mais tu en penses quoi, techniquement ? Toi qui disais « Mutant et fière », tu penses quoi de ça ? Je pourrai effectivement combattre sous forme humaine et me transformer après. Mais et si je me transformais en quelqu'un d'autre pendant que je m'entraînais, hein ? Ça pourrait être un avantage aussi. Si j'arrive à utiliser mes pouvoirs de cette façon j'aurai un certain avantage sur les autres.

- Ce qui n'est pas négligeable, lui souris-je.

Elle me sourit en retour et alla vaquer à ses occupations.

Elle n'avait pas tort, d'un côté.

Utiliser ses pouvoirs de la sorte lui coûterait plus d'attention mais elle pourrait tout de même avoir un avantage sur autrui après ça.

J'espère juste qu'elle ne s'amusera pas à prendre la forme de n'importe qui dans les prochains jours.  
Et par n'importe qui, je veux bien sûr parler d'Erik.

. . .

Je n'avais croisé l'allemand que quatre fois aujourd'hui, au repas de midi, en allant au Cerebro, lors de l'entraînement des jeunes et au repas du soir.

Nous n'avons échangé que quelques paroles et je voyais bien qu'il voulait savoir ce qui m'avait pris hier, mais vu que je ne semblais pas enclin à en parler, il s'abstenait de me poser tout un tas de question et je le remerciais intérieurement.

Cependant, il fallait bien que je lui en parle un jour, et bien sûr, que je lui parle d'autre chose qui n'était pas sans lien avec ce qui c'était passé, mais disons qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse encore un peu et surtout que je détermine si je serai encore dans un état conscient lorsque je le ferai.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que je sois prisonnier de l'une de mes illusions -comme la dernière fois- quand je me le lui dirai.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer son regard ou son expression s'il avait tout entendu sans se manifester...

D'ailleurs, m'avait-il entendu ?

- Erik ?  
- Oui, Charles ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu distant.

- Est-ce que... Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu lors de mon délire ?

Il semblait surpris par la question mais reprit son sérieux et me répondit calmement :

- Pas grand chose. Je suis arrivé un peu avant de te consoler. J'ai cru que tu parlais à quelqu'un alors j'ai regardé par l'entrebâillement avant de me manifester vu que tu étais tout seul. Au début j'ai cru que tu t'entraînais à déclarer ta flamme, mais ça m'a semblé impossible, rigola-t-il.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne penses pas que je sois quelqu'un d'antipathique, asocial et j'en passe, quand même ? m'offusquais-je.

« Si seulement il savait... » me surpris-je à penser.

- Non, c'est juste que je te trouve assez discret sur le sujet, du coup j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas ton genre d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi, qui partagerait ta vie et tout le bordel qui va avec. Je te voyais très indépendant et du coup, c'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ça semblait improbable. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Pas que tu sois asocial ou antipathique, tu es très empathique, et tu as le droit d'aimer quelqu'un, mais pour moi tu resteras quelqu'un qui n'a besoin de personne pour avancer dans la vie. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, parfaitement et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort là-dessus.

- Comment dois-je interpréter cela Mr Xavier ? me lança-t-il avec un regard suspicieux.  
- Comme tu le sens, lui rétorquais-je en riant.  
- Bref, continua-t-il après avoir ri lui aussi, tout ce que j'ai vraiment entendu c'est que tu pensais que j'étais en face de toi, tu semblais m'avoir dit quelque chose d'important vu que tu ne voulais pas que je me défile. Quelque chose d'important mais de pas compliqué vu que tu « ne me demandais pas la lune » et ce sont tes mots, oui. Quelque chose qui nécessitait juste que je réponde pas oui ou par non. Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi il s'agit, peut-être voulais-tu me demander quelque chose concernant le Cerebro, mais je ne pense pas. Surtout que tu semblais sur le point de craquer quand je suis arrivé. Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec ta sœur ?

Je ne lui répondis pas.  
Il n'avait pas entendu et n'avait pas émit d'hypothèse sur le fait que je pourrai l'aimer et c'était tant mieux. Je n'allais pas me lancer maintenant en lui racontant tout s'il n'avait pas fait de rapprochement lui-même.

- Tu sais Charles, il va bien falloir que tu m'expliques un jour. Si c'est important, tu devrais le dire. Compliqué ou non. Mais bon, après c'est ton choix de garder le silence. Et laisse-moi te dire que tu m'as bouleversé quand tu t'es mis à pleurer dans mes bras. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça et ça me tue de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Je suis ton ami, ton confident, tu peux tout me dire, plus rien ne m'étonne de ta part. Je connais ta vie presqu'aussi parfaitement que si je l'avais vécu. À un détail près : ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets, mais pas des remords. Pas des secrets qui te rongent de l'intérieur comme ça. Et vu l'intensité du choc que j'ai ressentis en te voyant dans cette posture, je pense que tu couves ça depuis un sacré bout de temps... S'il te plaît Charles, ne garde pas tout pour toi. Si tu as craqué une fois, tu recommenceras et ça sera encore pire que la première fois. Tu as des amis ici, confies-toi à eux si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne m'en offusquerais pas. Je...

Il s'interrompit.

Je tentais de garder ma respiration la plus calme possible, mais c'était peine perdue vu le regard qu'il me lançait à travers sa tête baissé -ses yeux relevés vers moi-, et le tambourinement de mon cœur contre ma cage thoracique.

- Je sais bien tout ça Erik... Je sais que je vais devoir me confier, mais tu as bien vu hier, j'étais dans un délire. Qui sait depuis combien de temps je suis en pleine illusion ? Je suis peut-être en plein dedans en ce moment. Je ne voudrais pas me confier pendant l'un d'entre eux ou encore pire : me confier dans la réalité alors que je ne délirais pas, que je rêvais seulement. Enfin, c'est devenu compliqué depuis que... Tout ça c'est produit. Toi, les jeunes, le manoir... C'est dur de tout gérer et d'avoir des contraintes à respecter.

Je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, alors je lui avais donné une fausse explication, mais qui comptait tout de même un peu pour mon état actuel : c'était vrai que gérer tout ça n'était pas si simple.

Et puis, pas mal de gens craquaient à cause du boulot.

Mais comme j'étais un télépathe, j'avais appris à ne pas trop me laisser aller à cause de ça.

Donc, si Erik n'était pas simple d'esprit, il aurait su que je mentais.

À mon avis, il le savait, mais s'était contenté de cette réponse, pour l'instant.

Pensant certainement que c'était déjà un bon pas en avant et que je me confierai plus tard.

Je pris congé de lui et allais ensuite me coucher, la journée de demain allait être prometteuse, Hank voulait tester quelque chose sur le Cerebro et je voulais augmenter la dose d'entraînement des jeunes.

On verra bien comment cela se passera.

**| . | . |**

**POV Erik L.**

Je savais que Charles m'avait menti sur ses intentions, mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer.

De plus, il semblait tout de même un peu sincère quand il m'avait avoué que le travail lui sapait le moral, alors j'avais laissé passé.

Il se confiera bien assez tôt.

Je devais avouer que j'avais quand même un sacré self-control car je me retenais de le harceler alors que tout ce que je désirais c'était de connaître ses raisons et d'enfin savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Et ce n'était pas en me tournant les pouces dans n'importe quelle pièce du manoir que je le saurai.

Ni en lui demandant. Seulement en attendant.

Sauf que je n'étais pas doué en patience.

Je soupirais et allais ensuite dans ma chambre.

Peut-être que demain il s'ouvrirait un peu plus ?

. . .

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouvais dans la cuisine à épier la discussion entre Hank et Raven.

Hank racontait à cette dernière qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de lui rendre une apparence 'normale' dans le sens où elle ne serait plus mutante, seulement humaine.

Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas une grande fan de son pouvoir, mais de là à se l'amputer...

Pourtant, elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait plus vraiment devenir une simple humaine.

Ce qui m'étonna et j'en hochais la tête d'épatement.

Comment avait-elle bien pu changer d'avis aussi rapidement ?

La nuit porte conseil mais quand même.

Si seulement Charles pouvait faire comme elle et se lancer dans ses explications tarabiscotées pour m'expliquer.

Raaaaah, ça m'énervait de ne pas savoir. Et en plus ça me bouffait parce que je savais très bien que ça le rongeait. Et je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire.

Je me tuais à petit feu pour lui et à cause de lui.

En fait, c'était un peu lui qui m'énervait, à s'entêter et ne pas vouloir parler.

Mais je ne pouvais pas rester énerver contre lui.

Je n'y arrivais pas.

Jamais.

Il comptait trop pour moi pour que je reste en colère après lui.

Des fois, je me demandais ce que ma vie aurait été sans eux. Sans lui.

Rien.  
Elle n'aurait été rien d'autre que destruction, massacre, et suicide.

Je me serais perdu dans ma rage et ma colère envers Shaw.  
Mais grâce à Charles, j'ai appris à me contrôler et à apprécier d'autres choses, comme le contact physique -même si je n'y suis pas encore très friand-, la passion, les sensations, la compagnie, les jeunes, lui, la vie.

D'autre fois, je me posais des questions plus ambiguës et personnelles.

Je savais qu'il y avait un truc entre Charles et moi, je ne pouvais le définir clairement, une alchimie s'était créée et je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Je n'en avais même pas envie, mais sans savoir ce qu'elle représentait, je ne pouvais pas m'avancer et en déduire le lien qui nous unissait.

Du coup, mes questions semblaient vraiment bizarres des fois, du style « aurais-je retrouvé mon frère caché ? », « ressent-il la même chose ? », « serais-je am... » et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Parfois, cela me prenait la journée pour me convaincre que tel ou tel lien n'était pas fondé ou si au contraire, il était totalement véridique.

Cela me troublait, car je n'arrivais jamais à une conclusion convenable.

Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais.

Il faudrait que je demande à Charles comment il voyait notre relation, afin que je sache enfin quelle étiquette attribuer à notre lien.

En espérant qu'il soit plus avancé que moi.

. . .

Charles m'avait convoqué l'après-midi pour assister à l'entraînement plus intensif et poussé des jeunes.

Je dois avouer que ses méthodes étaient très intensives et largement poussées mais au moins, elles avaient le mérite d'être radicales.

En effet, il suffisait juste de les pousser au bout pour qu'ils réussissent leur envol.

Enfin, surtout pour Sean.

Je dois avouer que quand je l'ai poussé du haut de l'antenne alors que Charles lui parlait, je me suis senti très satisfait de l'avoir fait et je pus voir -au regard que me lançait le télépathe- que je n'étais pas le seul que cela amusait.

- Quoi ? Arrête, toi aussi t'y as pensé, souris-je.

Son sourire me répondit.

Il était tellement spontané et sincère qu'il m'en fit perdre le mien.

Il m'en coupa le souffle.

Et je n'entendis plus que les battements de mon cœur.

- Tu as vu ça ? …. Erik ?

Ce fut sa voix qui me sortit de ma torpeur et je secouais vivement la tête afin de regarder en contrebas, puis dans les airs, tout en reprenant une respiration normale. Sean avait finalement réussi à trouver la bonne fréquence pour que sa voix le porte.

Charles me tapota l'épaule et descendit de l'antenne avec Hank.

Je les suivis peu après.

Au sol, je fus frappé de plein fouet par Sean qui avait atterri en catastrophe.

Hank et Charles vinrent à notre rencontre et ce dernier ordonna au plus jeune de ramener Sean dans la salle qui faisait office d'infirmerie.

Charles s'occupa de moi, s'infiltrant dans mon esprit pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts qui -heureusement- n'étaient pas bien alarmants.

Je le sentis légèrement trembler, mais peut-être avais-je rêvé et que c'était moi qui étais trop secoué.

Il m'aida à me relever, en silence, et me conduisit à mon tour à l'infirmerie.

Je m'appuyais comme je le pouvais sur lui, en essayant de ne pas trop forcer vu qu'il était plus petit que moi je ne voulais pas non plus le blesser alors qu'il m'aidait.

Sans trop savoir comment, je réussis à me prendre les pieds dans les siens, ou avec autre chose -qui sait- et je commençais à tomber en avant. Charles l'avait senti et tentait de me retenir en me rattrapant par mon sweat et en glissant ses bras autour de moi, mais il fut emporté dans ma chute et se retrouva complètement allongé sur moi.

Il se redressa, un peu pantelant, chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et plongea son regard électrique dans le mien.

Regard auquel je ne décrochais pas le mien.

Il me fit perdre la notion de réalité et également bondir les pulsations de mon cœur à travers tout mon corps.

Il s'était passé plus de cinq minutes, sans que chacun ne dise quoique ce soit et pourtant je les ressentais comme des heures, voire même des jours. Je ne pensais même plus à la douleur causée par l'impact de Sean contre mon torse.

Je le sentais respirer de manière erratique, il avait le souffle hachuré et celui-ci s'écrasait contre moi en une douce caresse. Quant à moi je semblais avoir oublié comment respirer.

Je vis que ses lèvres rosâtres tremblaient imperceptiblement et il se les humidifiait de temps en temps. Les miennes étaient sèches, comme ma gorge.

Dans ses yeux, j'apercevais de la surprise, mais aussi du doute. Les miens n'étaient que confusion.

À quoi pensait-il ? Moi, je pensais à lui.

Je remarquais que la distance qui nous séparait s'amenuisait de secondes en secondes et je me mis à lever mes mains vers lui, effleurant son torse.

- Charles, murmurais-je dans un souffle.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre une violente décharge en pleine figure vu comment son expression avait changé du tout au tout.

Autant il avait semblé confus et intrigué, autant il était paniqué et apeuré à présent.

Il se releva complètement et me tendit sa main que je m'empressais de serrer dans la mienne -la chaleur qu'elle dégageait s'était voulu rassurante mais sa moiteur m'empêchait d'en profiter- et il me tira vers lui pour que je sois à nouveau sur mes deux pieds.

- Rien de cassé ? Enfin... Je veux dire, tu ne t'es rien fait en tombant ? me questionna-t-il, soucieux.

- Rien de pire. J'ai toujours mal, mais ça va passer... Je crois, soupirais-je.

- Alors viens, ne traînons pas.

Il s'empressa de me ramener correctement à l'infirmerie et cette fois, nous ne sommes pas tombés.

Par contre, une fois dans la pièce, nous étions seuls.

Hank et Sean étaient déjà partis, semblait-il.

Il m'administra quelques médicaments et m'appliqua une pommade avec des gestes doux et sécurisants, puis m'enroula dans un bandage artisanal très peu esthétique -mais sans aucun doute très pratique.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Au moins ce soir. Reste au salon ou va directement dans ta chambre si tu le souhaites, on te ramènera quelque chose à manger.

- … Merci, soufflais-je.

- Pas de quoi.

Je descendis de la table sur laquelle j'étais assis et baissa la tête, commençant à m'en aller lorsque je sentis Charles m'attraper le bras et me retourner vers lui.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas excusé de ne pas t'avoir relevé tout de suite... Je suis désolé.  
- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal... Au moment de la chute je veux dire, bredouillais-je.

Il sourit, un peu dépité.

Son sourire me fit de la peine et je repensais à celui qu'il m'avait lancé un peu plus tôt, qui lui avait été rayonnant.  
Pourrais-je revoir un jour ce genre de sourire ?

Pourrais-je, par moi-même, ne serais-ce que le faire sourire ?

- … Mais tu n'es pas encore pardonné, souriais-je, espiègle.

- Pardon ?

Son sourire s'effaça et il me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

Je m'approchais et me planta devant lui, croisant les bras.

Il n'avait pas reculé, juste relevé la tête pour mieux m'observer.

Je savais que ce que j'allais lui demander ferait très gamin, mais je pensais que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir et peut-être sourire.

- Je voudrais qu'on fasse une partie d'échecs et que tu me laisses gagner. Sans t'infiltrer dans mon esprit.

Ceci eut l'effet escompté il se mit à rire doucement, plantant un franc sourire sur ses lèvres et un regard pétillant vint rencontrer le mien, m'accordant silencieusement cette faveur.

. . .

Tout le long de la partie, j'oscillais mon regard entre Charles et le plateau de jeu.

Je le défiais du regard : qu'il ose seulement frôler mon esprit du sien et il allait voir ce que j'allais lui faire.

Au final, après plus de trois heures de jeu, je finis par gagner la partie. Et je soupçonnais Charles d'avoir pénétré mon esprit afin de savoir, à l'avance, les coups que j'allais faire, non pas pour les contrer, mais pour faire durer la partie.

À vrai dire, qu'il l'ait fait ou non, j'avais quand même gagné.

Mais je voulais être sûr.

- Charles, ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. Tu as regardé dans mon esprit ?

- Non.

Et il me sourit tendrement.

Je le crus et lui sourit en retour.

- Bon je vais me coucher. À demain !

- À demain.

Je montais deux étages et m'engouffrais dans le couloir adjacent à mes quartiers.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je fus surpris de voir Raven -dans sa forme humaine et nue- couchée en dessous des couvertures.

En temps normal, j'aurai apprécié de trouver une femme dénudée dans mon lit.

Mais là, c'était Raven, la sœur de Charles. La _petite sœur _de Charles.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas entretenir une relation quelconque avec elle sans passer par le grand frère un peu trop protecteur qu'il était.

De plus, je n'avais pas tellement envie qu'il me passe un savon s'il apprenait que Raven s'était introduit dans ma chambre.

Je fis alors la seule chose décente et sans doute intelligente -ou peut-être pas- qui me vint à l'esprit : la virer de ma chambre.

- Sors d'ici Raven, je vais me coucher. Dans quelques années peut-être.

- Et maintenant ?

Je me tournais vers elle et la vit dans la peau d'une femme beaucoup plus âgée, dans les trente cinq ans. Je souriais intérieurement : elle n'en démordait pas. Bien, j'allais, dans ce cas, devoir lui donner assez de confiance en elle pour qu'elle parte de son propre chef et avec fierté.

- Je préfère la vraie Raven...

Elle se retransforma dans son costume de chair.

- J'ai dit la _vraie_ Raven... La perfection.

Dans le sens 'mutant' du terme bien sûr.  
Elle laissa donc s'exposer sa véritable forme et l'amertume dérangea ses traits.

- Tu me passes mon peignoir s'il te plaît ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Tu n'as pas à te cacher. As-tu déjà contempler un tigre en te disant qu'il faudrait l'habiller ? l'interrogeais-je, voulant qu'elle fasse l'analogie entre le tigre et elle.  
- Non mais...  
- Tu es une créature exquise Raven. Toute ta vie, le monde a tenté de te soumettre. Il est temps de briser tes chaînes.

Et là, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, non pas pour lui témoigner un quelconque amour, car je ne la considérais que comme une 'élève' tout de même assez proche, mais plutôt pour lui prouver qu'elle était unique et qu'elle méritait d'être une mutante reconnue pour sa patience et sa bonté. Qu'elle méritait de vivre la vie qu'elle souhaitait sans renier ses origines et son état.

Je rompis le contact bien vite, d'un côté, car je me rendis compte que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée et qu'elle l'avait sûrement mal interprété, de l'autre, car lors du baiser mes pensées avaient légèrement dévié vers quelque chose d'autre. Enfin plutôt vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais à ma grande surprise, elle me sourit, hochant la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'elle avait bien intercepté le message.

Je lui souris en retour et la regarda s'en aller.

Quand elle fût parti, je repensais à Charles -ce fameux quelqu'un d'autre- et à notre soudaine proximité de cette après-midi, quand il avait tenté de me rattraper mais qu'au final, il avait atterri sur moi et qu'on s'était regardé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas murmuré son prénom, ou s'il n'avait pas brusquement changé d'expression ?

Je ne le savais que trop bien, j'avais bien vu qu'il s'était penché vers moi et je crois même que je m'étais rapproché moi aussi.

La proximité avec lui m'avait paru troublante et pourtant tellement apaisante.

Je veux dire, certes, j'étais confus pendant notre échange, mais j'étais tellement bien, j'en avais oublié la douleur. Peu de choses me font oublier la douleur.

L'amitié ne me la fait certainement pas oublier.

Par contre, il y a bien une chose plus dévastatrice qui le fait... L'am...

Scheiße ...

Non...

Non non non non non non...

Impossible, non.

Tout simplement impossible.

Tellement improbable que j'en riais comme un dément et que mon rire mourut dans un hoquet de surprise alors que mes joues chauffaient.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, si avant je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme terme au lien qui m'unissait à Charles, maintenant j'en avais une vague idée.

Et si j'étais bien sûr de n'être tombé qu'une fois aujourd'hui, j'en fus moins certain en cet instant.

Je crois qu'en fait, je suis tombé deux fois.

Dans la même journée.

Mais pas de la même manière.

Et la deuxième chute était sans doute la plus brutale et causerait certainement plus de dégâts que la première.

Je crois que je suis tombé am...

Je crois que je suis am...

**| . | . |**

**POV Charles X.**

J'avais encore rêvé de lui.

Sauf que je n'étais pas endormi cette fois.

Quand je m'étais retrouvé allongé sur lui, je n'y avais d'abord pas cru, car Erik n'était pas du genre à _tomber._

Mais quand mes yeux avaient rencontré les siens... Je sus que ce n'était pas réel.

Une vague de chaleur s'était répandu dans tout mon corps.

Je voyais bien qu'il était aussi troublé que moi et jamais -Ô grand jamais- il n'aurait eu cette expression-là dans la réalité.

Alors, comme je savais que je rêvais, je laissais mes pensées dévier dans tous les recoins et sens possibles que mon esprit permettait.

Je me voyais lui ébouriffer les cheveux en l'embrassant comme un dément, m'appuyant sur lui tout en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible.

Mais comme je rêvais, Dieu seul savait si Erik pouvait encore avoir mal.

Je faisais rencontrer et frotter nos bassins l'un contre l'autre, ce qui nous avait arraché des expirations rauques et hachurées qui se mêlaient dans nos bouches.

Le contact avec les tissus n'était pas sans désagréments, car bien qu'il nous faisait tourner la tête, il nous empêchait de profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre.

Je lui avais donc enlevé son sweat et lui m'avait retiré mon pull, ainsi que ma ceinture.

La sienne ne s'était pas faite prier et je l'avais retirée en vitesse.

Nos pantalons n'avaient pas tardé à être retirés eux aussi, ainsi que les sous-vêtements, et enfin je m'étais retrouvé en pleine possession de lui, de l'allemand au corps aussi nu que le mien sous mes doigts.

J'avais déposé des baiser le long de son torse, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer non plus, j'avais le droit de varier les plaisirs ainsi que la vitesse. Après tout, je rêvais, alors autant mener la danse.

Ses doigts s'étaient attardé dans mon dos, le griffant de temps en temps, mais le massant le plus souvent.

Ils avaient glissé sur mes bras et agrippé mes mains qu'il avait porté à sa bouche, les embrassant tendrement.

J'avais souris face au geste et avais caressé sa joue.

Il était tellement magnifique, sous moi.

J'aurai voulu l'être aussi, pour lui, mais il n'aura jamais ce genre de pensées à mon égard et cela -malgré que je rêvais- m'avait fait de la peine.

J'en aurai presque pleuré. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais pleurer...

Erik ne m'aime pas... Il ne m'aimera jamais alors que je crevais pour lui.

Et tout ce que je trouvais pour me satisfaire, au lieu d'accepter le fait de ne jamais l'avoir, c'était de me le représenter dans mon esprit, en train de lui faire tout un tas de choses, toutes plus salaces les une que les autres...

J'étais pathétique.

J'utilisais Erik comme un jouet... Au lieu de le laisser tranquille...

Oh, pardonne-moi Erik, je t'en supplie... pardonne-moi...

Et je pleurais. En rêve.

Je sentis ses mains frôler mon torse et un murmure s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sortir moi-même de ma rêverie.

« Charles... » avais-je entendu.

Je repris soudainement conscience de la situation nous étions encore habillés et allongés sur le sol.

Mon expression changea du tout au tout dès que je me rendis compte que je ne rêvais plus, et je m'empressais de me relever et l'aida à en faire de même.

. . .

À l'infirmerie, je pris soin de lui, tentant de ne pas penser à d'autres choses et me flagellant mentalement lorsque c'était le cas.

Je ne devais plus penser à lui de cette manière et à son insu.

Plus jamais...

Je tentais de garder une certaine distance par rapport à ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé, mais qui aurait pu arriver -qui savait-, en parlant de manière assez plate, sans trop forcer non plus.

Cependant je me tendis légèrement lorsqu'il me demanda à la manière d'un gamin de le laisser gagner à notre prochaine partie d'échec et sans avoir à m'introduire dans son esprit.

Et le fait qu'il se trouvait juste en face de moi n'arrangeait rien du tout, mais heureusement je parvins à me contrôler.

. . .

Durant la partie, je sentais mon esprit tendre vers le sien, mais j'arrivais toujours à me reprendre à temps, je lui avais promis de le laisser gagner et de ne pas m'infiltrer dans sa tête.

C'était dur, très dur.

Mais j'avais réussi.

Je ne m'étais pas infiltré dans son esprit, je pouvais au moins être fier de moi pour ça.

Il me demanda d'ailleurs confirmation et je lui répondis que non, je n'étais pas allé traficoter dans son esprit, tout en lui souriant.

Il me sourit en retour et me souhaita bonne nuit.

Est-ce que j'allais dormir au moins ?

Après ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui, j'en doutais.

J'étais frustré parce que je n'avais pas fini ce que j'avais commencé en rêve, mais aussi en colère par ce que j'avais commencé et que je n'avais pu finir.

Contradiction.

Il me fallait un verre. Vite. Un verre de scotch.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et sortis directement une bouteille du placard, ainsi qu'un verre dans lequel je versais le liquide.

J'allais en prendre entre mes lèvres lorsque je vis Raven arriver dans la cuisine, toute de bleue vêtue -dans sa forme originelle quoi- qui se faisait une réflexion à elle-même.

Je fus plus ou moins choqué de la voir comme ça, après tout, j'avais pris l'habitude de la voir sous forme humaine et non sous sa forme mutante.

Mais bon, vu qu'elle devait s'entraîner à gérer ses deux formes, il fallait bien que je me réhabitue.

Elle me questionna un peu sur ma journée et je devinais qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, je m'introduisis dans son esprit et je crois que je n'aurai pas dû, car ce que je vis me glaça les sangs.

Ma sœur et lui... dans sa chambre, en train de s'embrasser.

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler.

Je n'écoutais même pas ce que ma sœur me disait, hochant seulement la tête et au final, elle remarqua mon manque de réaction et avait sans doute jugé qu'il était inutile de continuer dans ces conditions vu qu'elle s'en alla.

Le contenu du verre que j'avais en main venait tout bonnement de disparaître en coulant dans mon œsophage, brûlant le fond ma gorge et apaisant tout de suite mes pensées.

Je continuais de boire, de plus en plus, et au bout d'un moment, je me rendis -saoul- vers la pièce la plus proche qui contenait un endroit confortable où je pourrais m'allonger quelques minutes -heures-, à savoir le salon.

Je m'affalais sur le canapé, la tête dans les coussins, quelques larmes coulaient au delà des barrières de mes yeux et j'étais trop bourré pour m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Je fermais les yeux, les émotions tourbillonnaient en moi comme un torrent déchaîné que je ne pouvais contrôler.

Soudain, j'entendis distinctement quelqu'un m'appeler et je crus reconnaître sa voix.

Erik...

**| . | . |**

**POV Erik L.**

Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil.

J'étais fatigué, mais mes pensées m'empêchaient d'atteindre Morphée.

Pensées qui tournaient autour du maître du domaine... Charles.

Comment cela se faisait-il que je ne me rende compte que maintenant que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui ?

Bordel, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'on se connaissait, j'aurai dû le savoir plus tôt.

À moins que je ne me sois mis à l'apprécier plus que de raison suite à ce que j'avais ressentis lorsque je l'avais vu pleurer...

Enfin bon, la manière importait peu, j'étais devant le fait accompli j'aimais cet homme.

Je n'aime pas les hommes, en général j'apprécie les femmes, c'est dans la nature des choses.

Mais là, c'est Charles.

Celui qui m'a sauvé, qui m'a aidé, épaulé, soutenu, remis en place quand ça n'allait pas.

Et c'est lui qui n'était pas bien en ce moment, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître.

Son état était sans doute un déclencheur qui m'a fait me rendre compte que je tenais beaucoup trop à lui. Plus que s'il avait été un simple ami ou camarade.

Je ne tenais presque plus en place depuis que je savais quel nom mettre sur notre lien, mais pour le nommer officiellement, il fallait que j'en parle à Charles. Enfin, j'avais plutôt l'impression de me donner une excuse pour aller le voir, alors que j'en avais tout simplement envie.

Et vu que je ne dormais pas...

Je sortis de sous les couvertures et descendis les marches pour parcourir en long, en large, en travers et en quinconce le rez-de-chaussée.

Je ne croisais que Raven qui m'informa que son frère se trouvait dans la cuisine la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

C'est donc là que je me rendis, mais aucun signe de lui.

Par contre, une bouteille de scotch et un verre presque vide trônaient sur le comptoir.

Avait-il bu ?

Mon Dieu, s'il avait bu, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ses pouvoirs en plus de son délire !

Il fallait que je le retrouve et vite !

Je me dirigeais vers son bureau, l'infirmerie, la bibliothèque, le labo de Hank, de nouveau la cuisine et enfin le salon. Au début je n'avais rien vu, mais mon œil accrocha à quelque chose : un pied dépassait du bras du canapé.

C'était celui de Charles.

Je m'approchais doucement et souffla de soulagement : il s'était endormi, le pauvre.

Enfin, heureusement d'un côté.

Je le contemplais encore un peu et caressa sa joue et ses cheveux avant de retirer ma main et de m'asseoir en face de lui, dans le fauteuil que j'occupais lors de notre partie d'échecs.

Je me mis à l'appeler doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller -geste incompréhensible-, mais cela eu l'effet inverse et il ouvrit délicatement les yeux, les plantant dans les miens.

- Tu vas bien ? m'enquis-je.

- … Oui, enfin je crois.  
- Tu as une sacré descente, lançais-je en référence à la bouteille quasiment vide que j'avais retrouvée dans la cuisine.  
- Aha, je sais.  
- … Charles, il faut qu'on parle, m'imposais-je.

Il sursauta et se cala plus en profondeur dans le canapé.

Je joignis mes mains, les coudes sur les genoux.

- D'accord, tu veux parler de quoi ?

- D'abord, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu n'allais pas bien la dernière fois... Pourquoi tu as pleuré dans mes bras alors que tu ne flanches jamais.

Il tiqua et un sourire narquois se planta sur son visage.

- Je flanche plus souvent que tu ne le penses.  
- Pardon ?

- … Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai cessé de voir mes sentiments envers toi évoluer. Ils sont passés de simples camarades à amis, puis sont devenus plus puissants et profonds. Sauf que vois-tu, ces genres de puissance et de profondeur ne peuvent êtres partagés... Si j'ai flanché c'est à cause de ces sentiments. Erik, je... Je t'avais tout dit, je t'avais tout avoué quand tu n'étais pas sur ce fauteuil, et j'ai peur de devoir me dévoiler alors que tu n'y es toujours pas.

- Je suis là, Charles, regarde. Je suis réel.

- C'est ce que tu disais aussi la dernière fois.

Je lâchais un soupir.  
Je n'avais presque rien compris de ce qu'il disait et j'avais peur de la suite, mais je voulais aussi l'entendre.  
Mon cœur tambourinait dans sa cage et je ne pouvais le contenir plus longtemps.  
Mais avant, je voulais savoir pourquoi Charles n'allait pas bien la dernière fois.

Quitte à faire abstraction de ces sentiments qui me prenaient à la gorge dès que je le regardais.

- Charles... Comment te faire comprendre que je suis là, que je suis réel.  
- Je... je ne sais pas Erik. Pour moi tu as toujours été réel.

J'en aurais presque pleuré.  
Ce qu'il disait était à la fois beau et tellement triste.

- Alors si je suis réel, et si je l'ai toujours été, tu peux te lancer, je t'écouterai toujours, lui souris-je.

Il sourit fadement et après un moment de silence, il souffla et se lança quand même.

- Erik, je sais très bien que tu vas trouver ça un peu... écœurant ou quoi, mais à vrai dire, je suis trop pompette pour en tenir rigueur.

Il me regarda et je l'encourageais à continuer, ce qu'il fit.

- Au fil du temps, j'ai appris à te connaître, à apprécier ta compagnie, tes points faibles, tes points forts, je t'ai toujours soutenu et je t'ai même remis dans le droit chemin si on peut dire. Ta présence est devenu apaisante et réconfortante dans les moments difficiles -au travail, j'entends-, et puis elle m'est presque devenu vitale. J'ai eu besoin de toi, pas au sens physique enfin, je veux dire, tu pouvais faire ce qu'il te plaisait mais j'avais besoin de savoir que tu étais là, au manoir, en vie, peu importe avec qui tu passais tes journées. Et un beau jour je me suis rendu compte que les sentiments que j'avais pour toi étaient plus forts que ceux que j'avais éprouvé jusqu'à ce moment. Et même maintenant, ils ne cessent d'augmenter. Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais voilà... C'est là, c'est fait, et je sais que ce n'est pas partagé, ou du moins, pas comme je le voudrais. C'est pour ça que je me retenais de faire des gestes trop pressants ou des actes trop voyants envers toi. C'est pour ça que je me contenais et que j'ai craqué la dernière fois... Parce que je t'ai...

Il s'interrompit, quelque chose en travers de sa gorge l'empêchait de continuer.  
Quant à moi, j'avais arrêté de respirer.

Ce qu'il avait dit... Toutes ces paroles pour me dire qu'il m'aimait.

Oh mon Dieu... Merci.

Merci merci merci...

Il ressentait la même chose que moi.

Je n'aurai pas à souffrir comme lui avait souffert, par ma faute.

Je m'en voulais de lui avoir infligé une telle douleur, sans en avoir eu conscience.

Pardonne-moi Charles...

Moi aussi je t'ai...

Je le regardais, ses yeux embués me suppliaient de le comprendre et de répondre à sa question muette que j'avais bien compris, mais à laquelle je n'arrivais pas à répondre, les mots se bousculant dans ma tête.  
C'est alors qu'il baissa la tête et que je remarquais des sillons sur ses joues.

Avait-il pleuré ?

- Charles, tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, je vais toujours bien ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? lâcha-t-il, la voix pleine de remords et de peine.

- Charles, je...

Je cherchais mes mots pour le lui expliquer le plus simplement possible, mais avec lui -et avec moi- rien n'était simple.  
Il releva la tête, me regardant.

- Il n'y a que toi et moi, ici, Erik, et tu es en face de moi, je t'ai tout dit, ne te défile pas maintenant !

- Mais, Charles...

- Il n'y a pas de ''mais'', Erik, c'est soit oui, soit non, je ne te demande pas la lune non plus. Je sais que ça semble vraiment terrifiant et étrange, je sais que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé, mais s'il te plaît... Réponds-moi..., supplia-t-il, se retenant de craquer.

Je me renfonçais dans mon siège alors que cette scène me semblait familière...  
Il avait dit exactement la même chose que la fois où je l'avais serré dans mes bras.

Comme si on venait de rejouer la scène.  
Comme si elle venait de se dérouler une deuxième fois.  
C'était... intriguant.  
Mais, si cette fois j'étais en face de lui et pas derrière, peut-être que...

- Charles ?

- ...

- Eh, l'appelais-je doucement, regarde-moi.

Il dévia exprès le regard et je dus me lever et prendre son menton entre mes doigts afin de le forcer à le faire.

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens encore une fois et à travers eux, j'essayais de lui faire passer toutes les réponses qu'il attendait et qu'il auraient, cette fois.

Je posais mon front contre le sien, caressant ses cheveux et m'agenouillant entre ses cuisses pour être à sa hauteur et dans une position plus confortable.

- Oui, chuchotais-je.

- Pardon ?

- Moi aussi, je t'ai...

Et je ne finis pas ma phrase, de façon délibérée, car à ce moment-là, je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, faisant éclater des milliers de petites bulles dans mon ventre.

Je le vis fermer les yeux et le sentis apposer ses mains contre mes hanches, doucement.

Je fermais mes yeux moi aussi et pris sa nuque de mon autre main pour le rapprocher et approfondir le baiser.  
Il ouvrit la bouche et j'en profitais pour y infiltrer ma langue afin qu'elle y trouve la sienne.

Je lui mordais doucement sa lèvre, non pas pour le blesser mais pour lui donner du plaisir.

Le frisson qui parcouru son échine me confirma que je m'y étais bien pris.

Il bougea son bassin afin de s'avancer vers moi, encerclant ma taille avec ses jambes et l'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Je me sentais tellement bien.

Entre lui et ses soupirs.

On détachait à peine nos lèvres pour reprendre notre souffle qu'elles se rencontraient à nouveau, avides les unes des autres.

Ma main qui tenait son menton finit par descendre vers sa cuisse pour la caresser tendrement, remontant sur ses flancs et dans son dos pour le ramener au plus près de moi.

Il finit par rompre le baiser, ses bras autour de mon cou, son front collé au mien.

Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien.

- Tu sais... On serait mieux dans ma chambre, sourit-il.

- Ouais, souris-je en retour.

On se releva et il me prit la main, m'entraînant à travers le manoir jusqu'à sa chambre.

**| . | . |**

**POV Charles X.**

Au début, je n'y avais pas cru.

D'abord, parce que j'avais une étrange impression de déjà-vu, du coup je pensais de nouveau rêver.

Sauf que cette fois, ça semblait réel.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse.

Là, je sus que ça ne l'était pas.

Mais comme j'étais bourré, mon bon sens m'empêchait de le repousser, et je ne faisais que céder à mes pulsions que j'avais refoulées quelques heures plus tôt.

Il semblerait que j'avais oublié ô combien l'amour faisait mal. Ô combien la douleur était insupportable. Mais une fois dans le coton, tout semblait prendre une autre forme, comme si mon état d'ivresse tentait de me faire oublier ces maux par d'autres : je tentais d'oublier qu'Erik ne m'aimait pas en l'imaginant m'aimer. Contradictoire.

Mais après tout, je ne pouvais pas penser correctement avec lui dans les parages -dans mes rêves ou dans la réalité-, alors autant se laisser aller, même si j'allais le regretter.

. . .

_Je fermais la porte derrière nous et nous allongeais sur le lit, moi au dessus de lui, lui enserrant les poignets avec mes mains._

_Il me regardait avec tellement de passion et d'envie que je me retenais de me jeter complètement sur lui._

_À la place, je l'embrassais avidement et continuais sur sa mâchoire, ses joues, ses yeux, son oreille droite -dans laquelle je soufflais, le faisant frémir-, léchant son lobe et le mordillant._

_Il ondulait sous moi et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas craquer devant cette vision ô combien magnifique._

_Je continuais ma route en laissant glisser ma langue sur son cou et m'arrêta un instant pour juger du regard la couche de vêtement qui m'empêchait de continuer._

_Il rigola et se souleva un peu pour que je puisse lui enlever son haut, reprenant ensuite ses poignets dans mes mains et ma langue continua sa route sur sa clavicule, son épaule, puis sur son bras, dans le creux de son coude, jusqu'à atteindre son poignet que je lâchais et je pris deux de ses doigts entre mes lèvres, les suçotant de manière aguicheuse._

_Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration se fit saccadée tandis que ses doigts touchaient presque ma gorge. Je les enduis de salive avant de les retirer et revins l'embrasser, entremêlant nos langues._

_Je retirais ensuite mon haut ainsi que le pantalon d'Erik et celui-ci m'ôta le mien, ses gestes trahissant son impatience._

_Je lui souris et il me répondit avec franchise._

_Il ramena ses mains à ma taille pour me forcer à m'allonger contre lui, faisant rencontrer nos bassins -qui s'entrechoquèrent brutalement- ce qui nous fit pousser des exclamations suaves et graves._

_Reprenant difficilement ma respiration, je me frottais lascivement contre son torse, frictionnant les moindres parcelles de peau en contact, nous faisant frémir tous les deux._

_Je glissais ma main sous son boxer et entrepris de lui offrir mes doux services._

_Je le caressais doucement, appuyant de temps en temps quand il tremblait un peu plus fort, et mon pouce vint titiller son extrémité, ce qui lui fit perdre son souffle, s'étranglant presque dans la vague de plaisir que je lui procurais._

_Ma bouche s'était posée sur son torse et ses boutons de chairs n'avaient pas attendu longtemps que je m'occupe d'eux les triturant entre mes dents, les mordillant et pour finir je passais ma langue pour les apaiser._

_Ses mais agrippaient mes épaules et les griffaient lorsque sa tension montait trop haut, frôlant la limite. Je m'amusais alors à le faire tendre vers cette limite, m'arrêtant toujours avant, le frustrant encore plus._

_Ma bouche décolla de son torse pour se poser plus bas, déposant de petits baisers à travers le tissu, sur cette zone sensible, qui le firent se cambrer._

_Tandis que je retirais son boxer, ses mains avaient attrapé mes cheveux et s'étaient mises à me les tirer lorsque la limite approchait._

_Je m'humectais les lèvres et m'approchais de sa chair, la trouvant appétissante à vu d'œil et m'imaginant déjà sa saveur._

_J'humidifiais un peu cette partie de lui et finis par appuyer mes lèvres dessus._

_Osant franchir le pas, je me retrouvais autour de lui, sa chair palpitant contre l'intérieur de mes joues._

_Je m'avançais de plus en plus, le happant plus profondément et bientôt il cogna contre le fond de ma gorge._

_Je faillis m'étouffer._

_Heureusement, il prit patience et attendit que j'effectue le trajet inverse avant de m'imposer un rythme que je me mis à respecter._

_De temps en temps je m'arrêtais, ce qui augmentait sa tension et le frustrait de plus en plus._

_Mais je dois avouer que de le sentir dans ma bouche me donnait presque autant de plaisir que si ça avait été l'inverse, du coup j'évitais de le laisser pantelant trop longtemps._

_Au bout d'un moment je le sentis trembler plus fortement et ma prise autour de lui s'accentua, ce qui le fit venir presqu'aussitôt._

_Il ramena mon visage près du sien et m'embrassa langoureusement, peu soucieux de sa semence au coin de mes lèvres._

_Le baiser s'intensifia, si bien que je le sentis prêt pour un autre round lorsque ma cuisse rencontra son bassin._

_Il agrippa l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement et retourna la situation à son avantage -je me retrouvais sous lui, nos bassins se collaient et me firent lâcher un gémissement-, tandis qu'il me le retirais._

_Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches alors que nos excitations, qui se retrouvaient écrasées l'une contre l'autre, nous faisaient lâcher des exclamations rauques et douloureuses._

_Nos lèvres se cherchèrent parmi le tumulte des sensations qui nous assaillaient et finirent par se trouver au milieu de la tempête._

_L'une de ses mains attrapa mon visage pour approfondir le baiser et l'autre se posa sur ma cuisse, la caressant tendrement._

_Il se redressa -à genoux sur le lit-, m'entraînant avec lui, et ses mains glissèrent vers mes fesses, sur lesquelles il raffermit sa prise, me faisant pousser un hoquet de plaisir._

_L'une de ses mains s'aventura plus en avant et vint à la rencontre de mon intimité, qu'il se mit à caresser. Puis, il me demanda l'autorisation d'un regard et l'un de ses doigts s'y introduisit, me faisant me cambrer et me tendre._

_Il vint m'apaiser par un baiser, ce qui m'occupa un peu l'_esprit, _et continua son ascension._

_Mes soupirs moururent dans sa bouche, à peine sortis de la mienne._

_Je pris sa tête entre mes deux mains et l'embrassa plus passionnément, jouant avec nos langues, alors que je me rendis compte d'un deuxième intrus en moi._

_Les mouvements qu'il effectuait me faisaient passer outre la gêne de sa présence et bientôt je ressentis une vague de chaleur qui se propagea dans tout mon corps, faisant se dresser mon échine et étirer mon dos._

_Sa bouche prit d'assaut mon cou qu'il s'empressa de mordiller -marquant son territoire- et de suçoter._

_Il se retira et bientôt quelque chose de plus imposant s'était présenté à mes portes._

_Je lui ouvris l'accès, dans un état des plus euphorique, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de lui alors qu'il se retrouvait en moi._

_Il nous coucha sur le lit, pour plus de confort, mes bras s'accrochèrent à son cou, l'attirant à moi, et j'ondulais sous lui, lui intimant qu'il pouvait se mouvoir._

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit. _

_Il prit assaut de mon corps. _

_De mon âme. _

_De moi._

_Ses roulements de hanches me firent voir tellement de choses..._

_Les étoiles, les vraies et celles dans ses yeux._

_Ses yeux, emplis de désir et d'envie._

_Il les ferma, vint m'embrasser tendrement en ajustant son rythme à celui de son baiser et je fermais également mes yeux, m'imaginant les étoiles, lui, moi, lui et moi, lui en moi._

_Mes yeux fermés me laissèrent ressentir les sensations à une puissance maximale, chacun de ses mouvements m'arrachant un soupir d'extase doublé d'un gémissement qui allaient de concert avec les siens._

_Il me prit la main, la caressant doucement et l'approcha de ma chair douloureuse et tendue que l'on toucha en même temps, nous faisant échapper quelques expirations brutes et courtes._

_On parcouru le chemin ensemble, dans la même direction, dans le même sens, en même temps et cela me faisait autant de bien qu'à lui._

_Sa main libre tritura l'un de mes boutons de chair et l'autre fût pris en charge par sa bouche._

_J'étais au bord de l'explosion, sa bouche et ses mains sur moi, et sa chair en moi, couplés aux sentiments à son égard me faisais tourner la tête et je crus que j'allais vaciller s'il n'avait pas été là._

_Mais cela semblait illogique dans cette situation vu qu'il était là._

_Enfin..._

_- Han, Erik... ha..._

_Mon souffle se fit plus irrégulier, mes hanches bougeaient, se rapprochant de lui au mieux, il me dominait, me possédait._

_Sa bouche et sa main qui étaient sur mes perles de chair remontèrent encore jusqu'à mon visage qu'il caressa, et il me mordit ensuite le cou, marquant définitivement son territoire._

_Alors que je le sentais trembler et accélérer ses mouvements, il appuya plus fort autour de moi et je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier alors que je me libérais de mes entraves, déversant entre nous ce liquide nacré, les larmes du plaisir._

_Il retira sa main et chacune d'entre elles se retrouva de part et d'autre de ma tête, il se tenait sur ses bras gaînés et se tendait à l'extrême pour ressentir et me faire partager le plus de sensations possibles, quand bien même j'étais déjà venu._

_Il cogna plus brusquement contre moi, allant de plus en plus loin, haletant de plus en plus vite._

_Et là, il atteignit le point de non retour, se libéra à son tour alors qu'une expiration rauque s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres et qu'il s'écroula sur moi, ébahit._

_Il se retira de moi et je ne ressentis plus que du vide._

_Un énorme vide._

_Un terrible vide._

. . .

Ce que je venais de vivre était totalement merveilleux que ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

Et que je sois ivre ou non, je savais que j'allais le regretter, et je le regrettais déjà.

J'avais souillé Erik, alors que je ne voulais plus m'adonner à genre de bassesse.

Rêve ou non, je me sentais mal, le vide que je ressentais ne pouvait rien présager d'autre que du malheur et de la honte.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas hurler -pour ne pas réveiller Erik qui dormait à côté de moi- et ne pas me prendre la tête entre les mains comme un fou.

J'avais beau être saoul et avoir une capacité de réflexion quasi... dispensable dans cet état, il n'en restait pas moins que les idées tordues qui m'assaillaient avaient un côté assez attirant dans ces moments-là.

Une idée venait de s'imposer à moi, de manière tellement spontanée que je me demandais si je l'avais bien eu ou si quelqu'un ne venait pas d'y penser pour moi, mais -aha- qui pourrait bien y penser pour moi ? À part si je rêvais...

Je tentais de calmer ma respiration et me concentra.

Oui, ça m'avait l'air... acceptable.

Au moins, plus aucun de nous ne souffrira à l'avenir.

Je regardais Erik une dernière fois, les larmes menaçant de s'écouler.

Je passais ma main sur sa joue -il était magnifique- et la caressa doucement.

Ça sera la dernière fois.

La dernière fois que je l'aimerais.

- Adieu... Erik...

Cette nuit, j'avais pris ma décision.

Rêve ou réalité, ivre ou lucide, je m'étais fait une raison.

Je ne voulais plus être victime de mes illusions, ni souiller Erik de cette façon, je devais faire quelque chose pour remédier à cela. J'allais devoir me débarrasser de tout.

Ça sera douloureux au début, mais quand ça sera fini, nous ne ressentirons plus rien...

J'allais retirer les sentiments qu'Erik éprouvait pour moi et effacer les miens à son égard.

**| . | . |**

**POV Erik L.**

En me réveillant, je remarquais que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre.

Des questions tournaient alors dans mon esprit, où étais-je ?, pourquoi les draps sur lesquels je me trouvais n'étaient pas de la même couleur que les miens ?

Et surtout, quelle était cette drôle de source de chaleur à mes côtés ?

Je me tournais vers celle-ci et ce fût ce moment que choisirent mes souvenirs pour se rappeler à moi.

Charles.

J'avais passé la nuit avec Charles.

Je souris, tendrement.

On avait passé une nuit tellement... bien ? Magnifique ? Merveilleuse ?

On n'avait pas fait grand chose en fait, on s'était embrassés, beaucoup câlinés et il s'était endormi dans mes bras -vu son ivresse, ça avait tenu du miracle s'il avait toujours été conscient-.

On n'avait rien fait, mais c'était déjà tout pour moi.

Je ne demandais qu'à voir ce qu'on ferait par la suite. Comment notre relation évoluera.

J'étais très heureux d'avoir enfin mis un nom sur le lien qui nous unissait. Et aussi très heureux d'être avec Charles.

J'avançais ma main vers sa joue et la toucha délicatement, de peur de le réveiller.

Il était si... si... quand il était endormi.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la magnificence qui se dégageait de son corps assoupi.

Je me calais un peu mieux sous la couverture et me rapprocha de lui, le serrant doucement et enfouis mon visage dans son cou pour humer son odeur/

Je n'avais pas DU TOUT l'habitude de faire ça avec une femme, alors avec un homme -et Charles, qui plus est-, c'était assez déstabilisant.

Mais en fait, je me rendais compte que quand j'étais avec lui, je m'en foutais.

De ça et du reste.

Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de la menace humaine envers les Mutants, ni même de Shaw... Enfin si, quand même un peu.

Mais Charles m'apaisait. Peut-être était-ce son pouvoir qui faisait ça ?

Après tout, qui savait ce qu'il pouvait vraiment accomplir avec de tels pouvoir ?

L'esprit est vaste, et la télépathie n'est certainement pas limitée à un seul cadre d'application.

Je déposais un léger baiser sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, tentant de profiter de sa présence rassurante à mes côtés.

. . .

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Mais alors, pas du tout.

J'avais imaginé un peu chaque scénario qui aurait pu se dérouler à son réveil -même si je m'en étais empêché au début, je voulais juste profiter de lui à l'instant présent, pas m'imaginer un futur qui ne serait peut-être pas réel-, mais je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça.

Et je m'en serai bien passé.

Car _notre_ futur... ne sera plus jamais réel.

Quand Charles s'était réveillé, il avait directement remarqué ma présence, et au lieu de sourire ou de m'embrasser, il avait fait une chose des plus... intrigante.

Il m'avait regardé de travers, comme s'il avait quelque chose à me reprocher et avait tenté de s'écarter de moi.

Au début, je l'ai laissé faire -pensant à une blague à la Charles-, mais j'ai très vite trouvé cela déplaisant car je le voulais de nouveau près de moi.

- Charles, bien dormi ? m'enquis-je tout de même.

Il s'était levé et avait plongé sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il avait une migraine.

Peut-être avait-il trop bu hier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Erik ? demanda-t-il calmement, ne me regardant pas.

Je ressentis un petit pincement dans ma poitrine, mais n'en tins pas rigueur il avait définitivement _trop_ bu hier.

- Tu as déjà oublié tout ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit hier ? L'antenne pour l'entraînement de Sean ?

Il avait toujours la tête entre ses mains et il commençait à m'inquiéter.

Je sortis de sous les couvertures et m'accroupis sur le lit, le regardant.

Malheureusement il était dos à moi.

Heureusement, comme je ne répondais pas, il s'était retourné et m'avait regardé, attendant ma réponse.

- Pas seulement...

- De quoi d'autre a-t-on parlé alors ? questionna-t-il.

- De choses et d'autres, ironisais-je. Charles, arrête de jouer la comédie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il ria et me répondit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Voyons Erik, s'il y en a bien un qui doit arrêter de jouer la comédie ici, c'est bien toi. Je me suis couché seul hier soir et je ne rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de me rejoindre au cours de la nuit. Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

Sa question me stupéfia.

Il avait ingurgité combien de bouteilles de scotch au juste ?

Comment avait-il pu oublier à ce point qu'on s'était avoués nos sentiments et qu'on avait dormi ensemble ?

Cela semblait totalement improbable, voire même impossible, vu comment il m'avait tout avoué.

Mais d'un côté, il avait eu peur de ne pas être '_là_' quand il l'avait fait.

Avait-il été conscient lors de ses aveux ?

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne l'ait pas été...

Et si... ?

- Charles ? Combien de bouteilles as-tu bu hier ?

- Pardon ?

- Les bouteilles de scotch, tu en as bu combien ?

- Je n'ai bu que de l'eau hier et du café... Tu es sûr que ça va Erik ? Tu sembles... Bizarre...

Je ne comprenais strictement rien.

C'est lui qui était bizarre, bon sang !

C'est lui qui avait oublié !

On allait avoir besoin de s'expliquer, je ne voulais pas partir de sa chambre sans comprendre pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, c'est toi qui ne vas pas bien. Regarde-toi Charles. Tu ne te rappelles même pas correctement de ce qu'il c'est passé hier !

- Alors, explique-moi, puisque tu sembles être persuadé d'avoir raison ! grogna-t-il.

- Je...

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il me l'avait avoué la veille. Que je l'aimais en retour.

Il devait être en plein délire.

Et je n'avais pas estimé la force de son délire aussi puissante.

Il était persuadé de ne m'avoir rien dit hier.

Et j'étais persuadé qu'il l'avait fait.

Ses pouvoirs avaient dus se mélanger ou se confondre hier, et ils avaient créés cette bulle de réalité alternative pour son réveil.

Enfin, un truc dans le genre, je ne savais pas comment ça marchait.

Et ça m'effrayait.

- Je maîtrise mes pouvoirs, Erik. Je sais ce que j'ai fait hier. En revanche, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait toi. Pour être ici. Et à vrai dire... Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ton histoire m'a agacé, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. C'est pourquoi je vais me changer, tu vas sortir de ma chambre, et une fois en bas, on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'accord ?

Avant même que je ne lui réponde négativement en objectant que non, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé -car il s'était passé quelque chose ! Mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas car une illusion avait pris possession de lui-, il avait pris des affaires et était sortit, me laissant seul. Face à moi-même et mes souvenirs cahotant.

Je sortis, énervé, de la pièce.

Je voulais pleurer, mais c'était lâche.

Et je n'allais pas pleurer pour lui.

Surtout si une illusion avait pris le dessus sur lui.

Elle finirait bien par s'estomper et je pourrai alors faire ressortir le meilleur de lui.

Sauf s'il ne délirait pas, et qu'il avait délibérément oublié ou décidé de ne pas en parler.

**| . |. |**

**POV Charles X.**

En me réveillant, j'avais un mal de crâne affreux.

Mais ce qui m'intriguait le plus, c'était le fait qu'Erik soit à mes côtés.

Comment et pourquoi était-il arrivé là ?

Je m'étais couché seul pourtant.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus louche dans l'affaire.

Non, le plus louche, c'était qu'il me croyait bourré et avait une toute autre version de la veille.

Peut-être étais-ce lui qui avait trop bu.

En tout cas, son histoire m'avait un peu énervé, et du coup je lui avais proposé d'oublier tout ça et j'étais parti juste après, pour prendre ma douche.

L'eau contre ma peau m'apaisa l'esprit qu'Erik avait un peu embrouillé.

Même si je ne voulais plus entendre parler de son histoire, elle m'intriguait tout de même.

Ce n'était pas son genre de dire ces choses, et encore moins de me tenir tête pour ça.

À moins que je ne sois encore en train de rêver ?

Oublions ça pour l'instant, j'avais autre chose à faire.

. . .

_Alors comme ça... J'avais réussi._

_Je ne pensais plus à Erik dans des positions troublantes et aguichantes._

_Tant mieux._

_Mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir totalement oublié... J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas._

_Par contre, lui, ne semblait pas avoir oublié..._

_Ou bien il me mentait, ou bien j'avais mal effacé ses sentiments._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il ne souffrira pas trop._

_Pour l'instant je ne souffre pas. Enfin, Charles.2 ne souffre pas. Mais mes sentiments eux, sont terriblement difficiles à enfouir et à contenir. J'ai l'impression qu'ils allaient refaire surface à n'importe quel moment._

_Heureusement que je maîtrisais encore un peu mes pouvoirs -quand je les avais en mains-, sinon je n'ose imaginer l'horreur que l'échec aurait provoqué. Et j'en avais déjà une vague idée rien qu'en voyant que beaucoup de ''moments réels'' n'étaient en fait que des illusions ou des rêves._

_Faites que je ne me perde plus jamais._

_Faites que mes sentiments restent sagement enfouis._

_Faites que tout redevienne normal._

_Faites que plus rien ne soit irréel._

_Faites que tout aille bien._

_J'espère juste que nous ne souffrirons plus._

_Lui, comme moi._

_Tout ce que j'avais rêvé avec lui n'avait été qu'illusion. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé._

_Il ne le fera jamais._

_Et le pire, c'est que je le savais._

_C'est pour ça que je lui avais enlevé ses sentiments et enfouis les miens, après que j'ai encore rêvé de lui. Foutue ivresse !_

_Si je n'avais pas bu, peut-être que cela aurait été réel._

_Peut-être qu'Erik m'aurait aimé._

_Peut-être m'aime-t-il._

_Le pire, c'est que je ne le sais pas. Et que je ne le saurais jamais._

_Par ma faute, j'avais perdu avant même d'avoir gagné. Avant même d'avoir commencé, je savais déjà la finalité de la bataille._

_Mais je n'en connaissais pas encore les conséquences, ni les dégâts._

_Là, je savais._

_Et je redoutais ce qui allait arriver._

_Parce que je l'aimais. Même enfouis, les sentiments ne pouvaient être refoulés._

_Charles.2 n'allait plus délirer. Il n'allait plus halluciner ni vivre dans des illusions._

_C'est moi qui en serait la victime._

_Et Erik ne pouvait rien y faire._

_Je me mis à trembler._

_Bon sang._

. . .

Tout le long de la journée j'avais senti le regard de l'allemand sur moi.

Il était brûlant. De colère. Et d'envie.

Sentiments contradictoires, n'est-il pas ?

Que me voulait-il ?

Était-ce à cause de ce matin ?

De toute évidence, je ne le saurais jamais.

Enfin, peut-être pas tout de suite, du moins.

Encore une contradiction.

Décidément.

. . .

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, j'avais fait quelques expérimentations sur le Cerebro, Hank voulant que je teste mes capacités au moins deux fois par semaine, je l'avais donc utilisé quatre fois en six jours.

La capacité de détection du Cerebro était décuplé à chaque utilisation et je découvrais tous les jours de plus en plus de jeunes Mutants dans le besoin.

Je m'inquiétais pour eux, j'avais peur qu'ils leur arrive quelque chose, alors même que je ne les connaissais pas. Je voulais les rapatrier au manoir, sauf que je n'avais pas le temps. Nous n'avions plus le temps pour entraîner d'autres Mutants, nous devions trouver Shaw et stopper la guerre imminente entre les Humains et notre espèce.

Sauf que nous n'avions aucune piste.

Jusqu'à cette Emma Frost que nous avons découvert grâce à l'aide de Moira McTaggert -un joli brin de femme à vrai dire, et je souris à la pensée-.

Nous sommes donc aller au dernier lieu auquel elle comptait se rendre et avons espionnés ses faits et gestes depuis le haut d'un talus en pleine forêt.

Je préconisais d'attendre ici, pensant pouvoir entrer dans son esprit et alors que j'allais le faire, je me rendis compte que je n'y arrivais pas. J'essayais sur Moira, juste à côté de moi, ce qui marcha -et ses pensées n'étaient pas toutes décentes à cet instant- et je me demandais alors si la distance pouvait être une raison pour laquelle je ne parvenais pas à atteindre les pensées d'Emma. Ce fût à ce moment-là que je me rappelais des dires de Moira, comme quoi Emma s'était transformé en une sorte de 'diamant' et avait donc fait le rapprochement. Si je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans son esprit, c'était parce qu'elle était sous cette forme impénétrable qu'était le diamant.

Je fis part de mes réflexions à mes camarades et Erik se lança sur la cour qui entourait le bâtiment, avant même que je n'ai pu finir.

Je pestais contre lui et le suivis, n'ayant cure des remarques des deux autres.

Erik avait étrangle un type sur son passage, et je l'endormi pour qu'il ne souffre plus.

Tous les gardes avaient étés neutralisés, la rage d'Erik n'y avait pas été pour rien.

Je le rattrapais et nous rejoignîmes en même temps une salle à coucher où se trouvaient Emma et un chef de guerre russe. Celle-ci utilisait son pouvoir télépathique sur le chef, lui faisant croire qu'il était en train de la tripoter. Ce qui ne serait jamais le cas.

Emma nous jeta un regard et Erik l'attacha aux barreaux du lit grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Je me mis alors a interroger la Reine Blanche qui nous en appris plus que ce à quoi je pensais -en fait, elle avait coopéré après qu'Erik ait usé de la force de pression du métal contre sa gorge-.

Sur le trajet du retour, en rentrant au manoir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dériver mon regard sur Erik. Il avait démontré sa toute puissance et la magnificence de ses pouvoirs, mais j'espérais qu'il avait réussi à les contrôler et pas à se laisser dominer.

Je détournais le regard lorsque le sien croisa le mien et je pus tout de même apercevoir qu'il semblait peiné. Comme si la mission ou ce qu'il avait appris l'avait chamboulé ou troublé.

Ou peut-être étais-ce moi ?

J'avais peut-être rêvé, après tout.

. . .

Une fois au manoir, j'informais les jeunes et leur ordonnais d'aller se préparer.

Nous allions nous rendre à Cuba le lendemain, il ne fallait perdre aucun instant.

J'allais donc dans ma chambre afin de préparer quelques affaires pour le 'voyage' de demain.

Il était dans les environs de minuit quand je fis un tour dans le manoir pour vérifier que tout le monde était prêt et dormait à poings fermés.

Sauf qu'en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre d'Erik, je l'entendis gémir.

Enfin, pas gémir gémir, mais gémir dans le sens où il semblait pleurer et retenir ses cris dans l'oreiller.

Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et ouvris directement la porte, m'engouffrant à l'intérieur de sa chambre et je me précipitais vers lui.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et le secouais, lui faisant prendre conscience de ma présence/

- Erik, je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il étouffa un sanglot dans l'oreiller, mais ses pleurs redoublèrent l'instant d'après.

Je me couchais alors contre lui -par dessus la couette, lui encore en dessous-, le prenant dans mes bras et lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

- Eh, chuuuuut, calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là, le rassurais-je.

Il se cramponna à moi, agrippant ma chemise comme une ancre à un rocher, et sa tête trouva refuge dans mon cou, son souffle hachuré s'écrasant contre ma clavicule.

Je le serrais un peu plus, tout en me calant mieux sur la couette, et continuais de lui susurrer que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, que j'étais là.

Je m'infiltrais dans son esprit pour voir ce qui l'avait chagriné mais à peine avais-je atteins les bords de sa pensée que je me fis emporté dans un tourbillon de sentiments dévastateurs.

C'était le _chaos_.

Je parvins à trouver quelques explications parmi le méli-mélo de ses pensées il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, il était en colère après Shaw, aussi envers Frost, mais également contre moi.

_Pourquoi ?_

Ma question glissa dans son esprit et le décor changea pour laisser apparaître un de ses souvenirs auquel j'appartenais.

La fameuse scène où l'on s'était disputé au réveil.

Quand je l'avais vu dans mon lit, sans jamais avoir su pourquoi.

_Tu m'en veux parce qu'on s'est disputé ?_

Un cri : _NON,_ résonna dans ses pensées.

Il ne m'en voulait pas à cause de ça.

_À cause de quoi alors ?_

Le décor changea encore, et cette fois je reconnu le salon.

Une scène des plus étranges se déroula sous mes yeux.

Je me rappelais avoir parlé avec Erik dans le salon, qu'on avait joué aux échecs, mais après on était tous les deux aller se coucher, chacun dans sa chambre.

Sauf que ce qu'il se passait juste devant moi me prouvait qu'il n'y avait pas eu que ça.

Je me voyais dans le salon, bien torché -pour ainsi dire- et affalé sur le canapé, la tête dans les coussins.

Erik était arrivé en face, sur le fauteuil et nous avions parlé.

Enfin surtout moi.

Peut-être pas pour dire beaucoup de chose, mais pour dire quelque chose d'important.

Je m'écoutais parler, me trouvant un peu minable dans la formation des phrases et leur tournures, j'aurai pu dire cela d'une plus jolie manière, mais vu l'état dans lequel j'étais à ce moment-là... Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je me taise, ça nous aurait évité de souffrir tous les deux : moi au moment où j'avais parlé et lui, en ce moment-même.

Je ne relâchais pas ma prise sur lui, au contraire, je l'avais affermis. Et quand je m'entendis dire cette phrase qui n'était jamais parvenue à franchir le bord de mes lèvres, et quand je sentis que sa réponse était de la même envergure, je compris.

Je compris tout.

Pourquoi il se sentait mal -parce que j'avais oublié que je l'aimais-, pourquoi il était en colère -parce que j'avais oublié qu'il m'aimait-, et surtout pourquoi il pleurait -à cause de moi-.

Et je me sentis tellement mal...

Parce que je ne me rappelais pas de tout ça.

Parce que je ne semblais plus l'aimer.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Mon corps tremblait contre le sien et mes larmes rejoignirent les siennes.

Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire maintenant ?

J'embrassais sa tempe et soudain, je me figea.

Quelque chose grondait au fond de moi, résonnait dans mon esprit si bien qu'il finit par en prendre contrôle, me reléguant au fin fond de mon être.

. . .

_Je me rappelais de tout._

_J'avais beaucoup souffert._

_Mais jamais je n'ai refais surface._

_Jusqu'à maintenant._

_J'ai pris conscience qu'Erik n'avait rien oublié, que ce n'était que dans ma tête que tout s'était passé. C'est le Erik de mes pensées que j'ai oublié et qui a oublié. Mais le vrai Erik, lui, il se rappelle._

_Quand je lui ai avoué -la deuxième fois-, il était vraiment là._

_Il m'aimait vraiment._

_Et je l'aimais en retour._

_Seulement, il y avait Charles.2 maintenant et je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer._

_Si j'ai réussi à refaire surface, là, maintenant, cela voulait dire que je pouvais revenir à n'importe quel moment, tant qu'Erik chamboulait assez Charles.2 pour me laisser prendre le contrôle._

_Mais Charles.2 ne se laisserait sans doute pas faire.. à moins que..._

_En temps normal, j'étais assez altruiste, donc j'aurai sans doute laissé faire, alors si Charles.2 était la version de moi-même sans mes sentiments envers Erik, il me laisserait sans doute revenir. Du moins je l'espérais._

_J'avais besoin d'Erik après tout._

_Et je crois qu'il a besoin de moi, en ce moment-même._

_- Erik ? glissais-je dans son esprit._

_- … Ch... Charles ? C'est bien toi ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est toi, je t'en supplie..._

_La détresse dans sa voix me pris aux tripes et je le serrais encore plus contre moi._

_- Oui, c'est bien moi, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Laisse-moi t'expliquer... Quand je t'avais avoué mes sentiments, je croyais que j'hallucinais encore. Mais j'ai quand même profité de cette illusion. Donc... Après cela, j'ai supprimé tes sentiments envers moi -enfin, j'ai supprimé ceux de ta version qui est dans ma tête-, et enfouis les miens au plus profond de mon être, c'est pour cela que tu n'as rien oublié, alors que moi -enfin, Charles.2-, si. C'est pour cela que tu as souffert, et si j'ai fait ça, c'est justement pour qu'aucun de nous deux ne souffre.. Et quand je me rends compte que j'aurai mieux fait de ne rien faire, je me sens mal... Tu as souffert, autant que moi et je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais... Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais lorsque Charles.2 reviendra, je ne sais pas ce qui adviendra de moi. Peut-être me laissera-t-il revenir ou non, je ne sais pas. Alors, je voulais te dire... Je déteste le dire... C'est trop... argh... Enfin bon... Erik, je... Je t'aime. Vraiment. Pour de vrai... Je t'aime..._

_Mon explication s'introduisit en lui et il en frissonna à chaque flot de parole._

_S'il te plaît Erik, crois-moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'aime tellement..._

_En réponse à mes paroles, il encercla ma taille de ses bras puissants et m'approcha de lui, me forçant à me mettre sous les couvertures -je m'empressais d'enlever mes chaussures avant cela-._

_Je me blottis contre lui et lui contre moi._

_- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas non plus. Je tiens à toi Charles, je te comprends... Tu as voulu bien faire, mais tu as mal jugé tes actes. Je ne t'en veux pas. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurai aidé, avec tes délires et le reste... Mais je n'ai pas tes pouvoirs, je ne peux pas savoir comment tout se passe dans ta tête, mais quand tu me le montres, je te comprends. Je te comprends... parce que tu t'ouvres à moi. Et je t'en remercie... vraiment._

_Je lui embrassais le front à la fin de sa phrase. J'étais heureux. Tellement heureux._

_Il releva la tête, ses yeux plongeant dans les miens._

_Je ne pus détourner le regard tellement le sien était fascinant et envoûtant._

_Ses lèvres remuaient, mais ce n'est pas le son qui en sortit qui fit rater un battement à mon cœur, non, c'est celui qui tournait dans son esprit qui m'a fait chavirer._

_- Je t'aime._

_Il se rapprocha de moi et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme le vent dépose une plume qui s'est égarée. Puis il pressa plus durement ses lèvres, forçant le passage avec sa langue et je lui ouvris l'accès. Nos langues se rencontrèrent en un mouvement des plus tourbillonnant._

_J'étais à la dérive, lui aussi._

_Chacun se raccrochait à l'autre, alors que l'autre n'était pas plus en sûreté._

_Qui de nous deux allait lâcher prise en premier ?_

**| . | . |**

**POV Erik L.**

J'allais tellement mal.

J'étais tellement bien.

Charles à mes côtés, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Il était là maintenant. Pour de vrai. Peut-être pas pour longtemps, mais il était là.

Vraiment là.

Il m'avait tout expliqué et je l'avais compris. Parce que je ressentais ce qu'il me décrivait. Je le comprenais, j'aurai fait pareil si j'avais eu ses pouvoirs et si j'avais été dans la même situation que lui. Mais je ne voulais plus jamais revivre cet enfer, ces instants sans lui sont mornes, ternes, horribles...

Je ne voulais plus le perdre, je l'avais déjà perdu et je ne recommencerai pas l'expérience, jamais.  
Charles.2 avait intérêt à me le laisser.

Je profitais de ce moment avec lui, on ne savait jamais quand l'autre allait refaire surface, me brisant à nouveau.

Je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine, nos souffles se mélangeant, nos langues dansant ensemble et nos corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre.

J'étais heureux.

Je déviais mes lèvres de sa bouche vers sa mâchoire, déposant ça-et-là de petits baisers mouillés.

Il souffla contre l'oreiller, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais ce fût peine perdue quand je me mis à mordiller son lobe il en gémit.

Je descendis dans son cou, le marquant comme mien, ce qui accentua ses halètements et gémissements, faisant gronder mon désir qui se propagea dans tout mon être.

Je lui retirai ses vêtements et il en fit de même pour moi.

Nous étions à présents nus l'un contre l'autre.

En temps normal je n'aurai pas apprécié ce type de contact, mais là, c'était Charles, c'était lui. La personne que j'aimais tout contre moi, soupirant de notre amour.

Je glissais la main sous la couverture, attrapant sa chair et la pressant entre mes doigts. La sensation que je lui procurais était des plus délectables au vu de la façon dont il se retenait de soupirer, mordillant ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler tous ses ressentis.

Il me rendit la pareille et je fus émerveillé par tant de sensations.

Je lui lançais un regard des plus extatiques, auquel il répondit en m'embrassant férocement et sauvagement, nos gémissements s'étouffant dans ceux de l'autre.

Au bord de l'explosion, je m'étais stoppé pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser encore plus avidement qu'auparavant. Il en avait lâché sa tâche pour poser sa main contre ma nuque -l'autre sur mon torse- et m'attirer plus vers lui, approfondissant encore plus le baiser.

Il me fit rouler sous lui, se retrouvant au dessus de moi dans une disposition qui n'arrangeait pas les choses : nos chairs en contact se frottaient lascivement l'une contre l'autre, augmentant notre plaisir et la fréquence de nos gémissements.

Il glissa sur moi, accentuant le frottement, ce qui me fit gémir encore plus fort et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde.

Charles en profita pour venir titiller mes boutons de chair, les malaxant entre ses doigts, ce qui me fit grimper aux rideaux et je m'arquais sous lui.

Il m'embrassa après avoir traité vigoureusement mes perles de chair, et me présenta ensuite sa main -trois doigts pour être précis- que je me mis à lécher sensuellement.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas venir tout de suite devant cette vision ô combien excitante.

Ses doigts quittèrent ma bouche et se présentèrent plus bas.

Je me tendis quand je le sentis près de cette entrée, mais il m'apaisa d'un autre baiser et sa présence en moi passa presque inaperçue.

Il continua à me préparer tendrement, et malgré la douleur, je finis par m'apaiser et me détendre quand il bougea doucement en moi. Mes soupirs lascifs le firent se décider à se retirer.

Je le regardais, à travers mes yeux brumeux de désirs et il prit sur lui pour me demander calmement :

- Tu es sûr ?

- … Oui...

Il me sourit et me demanda de me tourner sur le ventre, ce que je fis sans rechigner après qu'il se soit un peu décalé, et il se remis en place.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas forcer le passage, rentrant doucement et s'arrêtant quand je gémissais de douleur.

Plusieurs fois il me demanda si ça allait, il voulait même se retirer mais je le lui avais interdit, le menaçant à travers mes soupirs -ce qui n'était pas très crédible-.

Il se retrouva bientôt complètement en moi et la sensation -bien que pas très agréable au début- fût des plus explosives quand je me mis à penser que Charles était là, avec moi, en moi.

On s'aimait, et on se trouvait enfin.

On se montrait enfin notre amour.

Quand la douleur fût passée, je me mis à onduler sous lui et il comprit le message à travers nos gémissements qui s'élevaient de concert.

Il manifesta alors sa présence en moi avec des mouvements tantôt lascifs, tantôt maîtrisés qui firent se hachurer ma respiration déjà pas très stable.

Ses mouvements se répercutaient en moi et la vague de plaisir qui se propageait en moi atteignit bientôt ma bouche, de laquelle beaucoup de gémissements s'échappaient.

Je me redressais un peu et il prit ma chair entre ses doigts, y procurant le même rythme que celui qu'il s'imposait, tantôt rapide pour me faucher, tantôt lent pour me frustrer et faire durer le plaisir.

Bientôt, il fût au bord du paroxysme et avait donc lâcher ma chair, se réajustant au dessus de moi pour mieux accentuer ses assauts, de plus en plus puissants.

Il me fit voir des étoiles et je vins avant lui, totalement soufflé, essoufflé et époustouflé.

Je le sentis encore en moi, pas plus de quelques secondes et il finit par trembler en moi, y déversant tout son amour.

Il s'effondra sur mon dos, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

Quelques instants après, il se retira et se coucha à côté de moi.

Je me tournais alors vers lui, difficilement -j'avais un peu mal, mais je refoulais la douleur, elle n'était pas importante car le plus important était sous mes yeux : Charles, à bout de souffle et totalement baigné dans la vague post-orgasmique, me regardait avec ses yeux pleins de luxure-.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, lui prouvant tout mon amour suite à notre acte déjà bien assez démonstratif. Le baiser se rompit bien trop vite, mais nous étions tous les deux surpassés.

Je le regardais une dernière fois, avant de sourire et de fermer les yeux, savourant le contact contre sa peau et m'endormis rapidement, bercé par sa respiration encore un peu saccadée.

. . .

En me réveillant, je fus très étonné, mais agréablement surpris de le trouver, là. Contre moi. Les yeux mi-clos et pétillants. Un sourire sur les lèvres -auquel je répondis-.

Et ce n'était pas Charles.2.

C'était lui.

- On devrait se préparer, n'oublies pas qu'on doit éviter une guerre entre Mutant et Humains, me murmura-t-il.  
- Mgrrr, tu n'aurais pas pu me dire « Bonjour mon cœur, comment vas-tu ? Je te sers le petit-déjeuner ? Au fait, on doit s'occuper de Shaw aujourd'hui, mon amour. », marmonnais-je.  
- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ?  
- Hum.. Si, c'est vrai que le petit-déjeuné aurait suffi.

Et son rire emplit la pièce, bientôt suivit par le mien.  
Je l'avais retrouvé.  
Je ne le lâcherais plus jamais.

Car même si Charles.2 nous avait éloignés, Charles s'était repris et m'avait retrouvé.

Alors plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer désormais.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini !_

_PS : je décline toute responsabilité si vous devenez timbrés après lecture de cet OS. La consultation chez le psy dépend du psy aha, (et je ne vous ferai pas payer la consultation si vous venez vous plaindre)._

_Bisouuuuuuuuus._


End file.
